Me convertí en un acosador
by MikiPerver
Summary: Aomine necesita dinero para comprar revistas de mai-chan y otras xxx. Kise Ryota, un modelo querido por mucha gente, le consigue al menos un mínimo empleo. El problema surge cuando Daiki es interrogado por una chica que le da otro trabajo con mejores fines económicos ¿Qué clase de trabajo hace Aomine para terminar siendo un acosador? (Aokise)
1. La idea de trabajar

**Me convertí en un acosador**

Caminaba, caminaba y seguía caminando en círculos, con los nervios en punta, pensando como conseguir una mina de oro y diamantes o algo parecido. Ese era el actual Aomine Daiki, una persona cuyos objetivos en la vida los conseguía por si solo. Algunas pocas veces escuchaba a consejos de Momoi, su amiga de infancia, pero tampoco se dejaba controlar por caprichos de ella, la mantenía al margen. Había veces que se dejaban de hablar por varias semanas por peleas sin tanto sentido y es que son muy distintos. Lo único que tal vez llegarían a tener en común es el basquet, o que se dejan llevar por las emociones, para todo lo demás eran agua-aceite.

Momoi por una semana no se cruzó con Aomine. Ya en la próxima, mas desocupada, se acercó al techo para visitarlo un momento. Hablaba con el como lo suele hacerlo a menudo, después de todo es su amiga de años, solo que al momento de decirle lo mas duro no encontró las palabras apropiadas. Era una estupidez, aún así se arrinconaba interiormente.

Dijo que no se encargaría de darle mas dinero o ir a comprar revistas de mai-chan por el. Un golpe bajo para Aomine. No quiso dar tantas explicaciones, solo recalcó estar ahorrando dinero para ``cosas importantes´´ .

Ella compraba eso mas que nada para tenerlo bajo control o como una forma amenazante para que asista a las practicas con sus compañeros. Y que maldad tenia con el negro porque Satsuki hacia distintos tipos de amenazas relacionadas con revistas. La mas conocida era acercar un fósforo encendido a la revista. En definitiva, la mejor manera de mantener bajo control el tema del basquet.

Sin ya nada mas por decir, se retiró dejando de vuelta a su amigo en silencio y confundido con lo último que dijo.

Los días pasaban igual y Aomine seguía lo de costumbre, vaguear en el techo de la preparatoria, comer, concentrar energía en el basquet y hablar con Momoi. Solo una pequeña diferencia molesta: Ya no mas de su tesoro preciado.

Cada semana salía una nueva, Aomine llevaba dos semanas sin tener revistas y veía a mai-chan por todos lados. Y no solo con esta señorita, también había otras que le apasionaban. Es un amante pervertido de las tetas.

Aomine estaba en un estado de abstinencia y si razonaba, los padres le daban el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que mas desee. Es el quien no se atreve a invertirlo en eso.

Desde niño le enseñaron que el dinero ``solo se utiliza para lo principal´´ y ya de mas grande el continuaba respetando eso. Estimaba mucho a sus padres y además ¿Qué dirían si se enteran que en vez de comprar el almuerzo en el colegio o pagar alguna cuenta utilizaba el dinero para revistas xxx? De solo pensarlo Aomine sentía incomodidad.

Parece de los chicos que le importa poco lo de su alrededor, sin embargo existía cierto respeto y otras cosas guardadas bien en el fondo total de su interior...

Daba vueltas en el techo, como si fuera de esos suicidas dudando en matarse.

 _\- Tsk...Esto esta pasando por culpa de esa tonta Satsuki, si tan solo me explicara que le pica. Pero no, tiene que ``ahorrar´´ y seguro es para algo mas estúpido que mis queridas y valiosas chicas de revistas. -_ Se quejaba Aomine entre dientes pensando que hacer en una situación como esta.

A la salida, yendo por un sendero transitado de estudiantes, seguía igual de inquieto pensando de donde extraer dinero. Tenía que conseguir trabajo si o si aunque le de flojera, otra opción no quedaba. Algo de medio tiempo que no rompa con sus horarios de la preparatoria.

No tenía caso, tenía que pedir ayuda.

 _*mmm... Murasakibara gasta su dinero en dulces pero seguramente no trabaja, es un vago incluso mas que yo. Akashi puede comprarme la mansión playboy si el quisiera usar su amabilidad absoluta pero es un malvado mezquino y no pienso acudir a el. Tetsu con Kagami gastan todo en el maji burger. No entiendo como no se cansan de Hamburguesas y batidos de vainilla, tampoco trabajan. Midorima tiene esos objetos de la suerte y no parece tener empleo. Entonces el único que tiene una ayuda para mi es... Kise. *_ \- Se detuvo a sentarse en una banca, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

 _\- ¿Si? ¿Aominecchi? -_

 _\- Kise, que bueno, has contestado. -_

 _\- ¡Aominecchi! Estoy sorprendido. Estas llamándome ¿Verdad? No me digas que paso algo malo. -_ preguntaba sin todavía creer con quien hablaba.

 _\- Claro que no, solo necesito preguntarte algo. -_

 _\- Dime. -_

 _\- Tu que trabajas modelando ¿No puedes hacer un lugarcito para mi? -_

 _\- ¿Quieres una cita Aominecchi? Eh... lo siento, justo en este momento no puedo darte lugar porque estoy entrando a una sesión. ¿Qué otro día tienes libre asi nos vemos? -_

 _\- ¡No idiota! Pregunto si no hay trabajo disponible para mi en ese lugar. -_

 _\- Ah...-_ suspiró - _No lo se, debo charlarlo con los jefes de aquí ¿Qué te parece si pasas y vemos que hacer? -_

 _\- Okey, ya nos vemos entonces. -_ cortó rápido.

Tomó el primer transporte dirigiéndose hasta donde Kise estaba. Sentía en una parte alivio porque tal vez encontró fin a su problema y por otra estaba la frustración de la dependencia hacia otro, que justamente era el mas idiota, Kise Ryota.

Cuando llegó, Kise a gritos eufóricos lo llamaba a cierta dirección. El rubio se encontraba en una especie de camarín, sentado mientras se peinaba.

 _\- Que alegría verte Aominecchi -_ Decía mientras seguía pasándose el peine por su cabello - _Sabes... me gusta prepararme por mi mismo, no me agrada tanto que otros vengan a vestirme o maquillarme, se torna tedioso. -_ Tomó la mano de Aomine y la llevó hasta su cabello - _¿No es suave? -_

Aomine se limitó a responder esa pregunta. Cuando tocó el cabello de Kise inmediatamente notó que si era muy suave y que estaba bien cuidado. Cosa rara para el que lleva el pelo medio revuelto y nunca se peina.

No quiso darle un cumplido y quito su mano cambiando el tema de conversación.

 _-Kise ¿Has preguntado por trabajo para mi? -_

 _-Ya he hablado con un superior pero me dijo que primero quería verte. -_

 _\- ¿Y donde lo encuentro? -_

 _\- Tienes que esperar hasta que finalice la sesión. Seguramente estará ocupado con la escenografía y otras cosas. -_

 _\- Esta bien, esperaré a que termine -_ Contestó mientras salía del camarín a sentarse en algún lado mas alejado y evitar estorbar.

Observaba con atención los movimientos que la gente trabajadora de allí hacia. Las selecciones de ropa, el lugar donde se toman las fotos, las camaras con sus respectivos camarógrafos y otra gente que tomaban notas en silencio.

Ya cuando estaba todo listo, ahi recién salían los modelos. Kise no se encontraba aún, primero estaban otros compañeros delante que para el gusto de Aomine, les daba sueño verlos. ``Tremenda estupidez que cualquiera puede hacer´´ decía por dentro o al menos eso es lo que creía hasta cierto momento en el que cambio de opinión ni percatandose del por que.

Cuando Kise se presentó con esa enorme sonrisa reluciente, Aomine se despertó y el aburrimiento de alguna forma desapareció. Por supuesto, no es lo mismo ver a una fila de desconocidos y luego a un viejo compañero.

Se acercó un poco mas con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros sin quitarlos de allí, mirando con mas interés al rubio sin perder un solo movimiento las poses que hacía. Hasta le daba la impresión que la cámara junto al camarógrafo estaban enamorados de Kise, sacando una, otra y otra fotografía sin detenerse. Tenía una chispa enorme para hacer su trabajo, y lo estaba contemplando tanto como si fuera la mismísima mai-chan quien estaba frente a el.

No iba a negarlo, tenía talento para modelar además de ser un chico simpático y lindo.

Un lagro rato pasó y la sesión finalizó. Kise corrió con esa sonrisa de siempre hasta lastimosamente tropezarse con unos cables chocando su cabeza con el hombro izquierdo de Aomine.

 _-Perdoname Aominecchi, de verdad. -_ agachó su cabeza mirando al piso dolorido por el golpe.

 _\- ¡Já! Te pasa por idiota! ¿Pero eso no se te quita no? -_ se burló Aomine sacando la lengua.

 _\- ¡Tu eres el idiota que no se molesto en agarrarme o al menos correrse! -_ Respondió mas alterado frunciendo el entrecejo -

- _Ya esta bien ¿Dónde esta tu superior? -_

- _Ahi esta acercándose, suerte. -_ le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió al camarín para cambiarse.

El superior lo miraba intimidante haciéndole preguntas como el por que quería trabajar en un lugar como este, entre otras sobre familia, alimentación,edad y un poco de todo.

 _-Bueno, por ahora tu trabajo va a ser limpiar el lugar y servir de comer a los jefes. Si te piden algo vas y se lo compras con lo que te den ¿De acuerdo? -_

 _-Acepto. -_ Asintió un poco confuso

 _-A partir de mañana puedes comenzar. En la salida del edificio hay una cartelera con los horarios de las sesiones semanales. Recuerda traer completa la planilla para mañana -_ Le entregó un papel.

- _Muchas gracias y hasta luego. -_ Se despidió del jefe y salió para ver los horarios.

 _-...Así que puedo venir los días necesarios por ser un estudiante...-_ Se detuvo a pensar. - _Creo que con tres veces a la semana estará bien. De todas formas no afecta a mis horarios, genial.-_

Por detrás lo detuvo Kise antes de que Aomine pueda irse.

 _\- Aominecchi. Se pronuncia gracias, gra-cias. -_

 _\- hmm... bien. Gracias Kise. -_

 _\- ¿Y? ¿Te dieron lugar para modelar? -_

 _\- No. Solo voy a limpiar por ahora. -_

 _\- ¡¿Eeh?! Que extraño... -_ continuó hablando con la voz un poco mas baja. - _Si Aominecchi lo tiene todo para ser modelo, es sensual. -_

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho Kise? No te oigo bien si hablas bajo. -_

 _-Nada Aominecchi. -_ Sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

 _\- ¿Vamos juntos hasta la estación? -_ Propuso Aomine repentinamente.

 _-Quisiera acompañarte pero ¿Vez a esas chicas que estan afuera? -_ apuntó disimuladamente.

 _-Si. ¿Qué tienen? -_

 _\- Seguro van a pedirme fotos con ellas, autógrafos o tal vez que me quede a hablar un rato con ellas... -_

 _\- Entonces me adelanto. Igual nos veremos algunos días seguro. -_

 _\- Bien, adiós entonces. -_ Se marchó el rubio hacia adentro del edificio.

Él, ya conforme con su trabajo, se volvía a casa haciendo lo anterior, encaminar hasta la estación.

Por detrás las chicas a las que Kise había apuntado hace un momento lo estaban siguiendo por detrás. Entonces este se da vuelta para ver que es lo que sucedía, que querían o que estaba pasando.

 _-Sentimos mucho si lo asustamos señor. -_ Dijo una niña muy bonita que venía entre todas las otras.

 _\- ¿Qué necesitaban? -_

 _-¿Usted es cercano a Kise Ryota? -_

 _\- Algo así. -_

 _-Entonces es usted a quien estamos buscando. -_

Ahí es cuando Aomine si tener un momento en paz ese día volvió a perderse un poco con el comentario de unas chicas que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que querían.

 _-Mi nombre es Natsuki, un gusto conocerlo. Soy la encargada del club de fanáticas de Kise, nuestro amado rubio. La verdad es que al verlo tan cercano a Kise nos imaginamos que usted puede ayudarnos. -_

 _\- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudar? -_

 _\- Simple, solo queremos saber mas sobre Kise. Información para ser mas exacta. -_ Respondió Natsuki acomodandose el cabello hacia un costado.

 _\- Lo siento, yo no doy información a cualquiera y además ¿Sobre Kise? Que tontería es esa. -_ Se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando.

 _-E-espere. Le daremos recompensa, entre todas podemos darle buena propina. -_

Aomine se detuvo y quedó en silencio unos minutos planteandose varias cosas.

 _*Tsk... Estas niñas. No les daré información demasiado privada pero... lo de la propina no es mala idea. No es un trabajo dificil, además... Puedo engañarlas un tiempo, les diré la información principal, lo que yo mas se de el, aunque no sepa tanto, pero seguramente les hará feliz eso. Bien... -*_

 _\- De acuerdo -_ Les dijo Aomine decidido de acuerdo a su plan.

- _Muchísimas gracias señor. -_ Le agradecía Natsuki por parte de todas.


	2. Sin escapatoria

La primera semana que paso Aomine en los nuevos trabajos, ya estaba mas aliviado. Se había puesto al día con las revistas que no pudo comprar en semanas anteriores y al fin volvia a la normalidad.

Fue tan solo dos días en esa semana que no se cruzó con Kise. Para el era un peso menos no verlo. Si las fans lo llegaban a ver con el rubio seguramente estarían detrás de los arbustos pinchandolo en la espalda para que saque información.

Guardar en su lugar la ropa que los modelos usaban,trapear el piso, llevar café a los superiores, entre otros labores parecidos a los de un ama de casa. Estos no se le hicieron tan pesados como parecía. Además no se encontraba esa típica gente que apenas comenzas en un trabajo te miran raro sin un gramo de sutileza, al contrario, lo recibieron con amabilidad y le explicaban que cosas podía hacer, y que ocupaba cada sala en el edificio para que aprenda donde estaba cada cosa.

El edificio, bastante amplio, con ocho pisos en el que Aomine mayormente pasaba dedicando limpieza en el tercer piso por ahora. Tal vez mas adelante se encargaría de otros pisos o si se siente cómodo puede quedarse allí por siempre. Pero no se aseguraba su futuro laboral, eso por el momento era incierto y no era como si le importara mucho. Este trabajo era un cero a la izquierda en su vida por dos razones:

1- No iba a estar por siempre limpiando mugre, solo es temporal.

2- Tenía otro trabajo con mejores propinas mucho mas simple.

La segunda razón lo tranquilizaba mas. Pudo con tanta suerte engañar a esas niñas y pensaba hacerlo en tiempo prolongado. Porque como era de esperarse, Aomine ya sabía algunos detalles de Kise, así que no se tomó la molestia de preguntarle algo. No estaba dispuesto a perder su valioso tiempo con "ese idiota".

A la salida, ya fuera del edificio, Natsuki y las demás lo esperaban pacientes para preguntar lo que supuestamente ya tenía recolectado para ellas.

 _-¡Hey Aomine!- Gritó Natsuki haciendole señas para que se acerque al grupo._

Aomine miró con indiferencia, casi como si no las conociera e intentó ignorarlas pasando por otro lugar mas alejado de donde ellas estaban.

 _-Tu no te pienses escapar. - dijo la misma niña bonita con la que ya habló una vez que lo agarraba por detrás arrugando su remera._

 _-Esta bien, de acuerdo, solo suelta mi remera ¡La estropearás! - Contestó en tono de enfado._

 _-Queremos la información. ¿La tienes? Nosotras ya tenemos el dinero aquí - Sacó un monto de billetes del bolsillo sonriéndole._

 _-Hmm- se detuvo a mirar el fajo- Bueno, Kise además de trabajar modelando tiene su lado deportista como jugador de basquet, le encanta y va muy bien por ese lado. Aunque yo soy mucho mejor claro. - se echó una risita maliciosa después de contar eso último._

 _-Nos estás subestimando. - Le dijo Natsuki muy seria. - Es obvio que eso ya lo sabemos, incluso muchas veces hemos ido a sus prácticas para verlo._

 _-Tsk... No se que clase de fanáticas sean ustedes pero ¿Piensan ir muy lejos con esto? -_

 _-No perjudicaremos a Kise, queremos saber sobre él, es todo. Así que dinos la información o no hay dinero. -_

Aomine no quiso seguir escapando, ya acepto el trato antes y quería el dinero, ver esos billetes lo motivó un poco mas.

Hizo un flash por su cabeza para recordar mas de Kise, incluso lo que sus fans pueden no saber pero quiso ser honesto consigo mismo; no sabia nada sobre la vida personal del modelo. Eso le molesto porque no es lo suficiente para conformar a las chicas sobretodo a Natsuki, daba tanto miedo cuando clavaba su mirada en otra persona. En este caso fue Aomine victima de sus ojos y de los planes que llevaban estas.

 _-Para ser sincero, no se tanto como creí saberlo. No soy su mejor amigo, soy un viejo compañero y lo poco que recuerdo de el como persona es su lado sensible, así como tambien un lado oscuro que intenta no despertar porque no es su estilo. A simple vista parece de esos tipos que se creen el ser perfecto pero la verdad es bastante inseguro de si mismo. Notaba como dudaba de su capacidad con el balón en mano en tiempos pasados y ahora debo admitir que esta mucho mejor. El evoluciono en deportes y autoestima aunque eso no signifique que sea un hombre dificil de quebrar. Como dije antes, es sensible a cualquier tontera, como una mujer embarazada. - tomo aire mirando para un costado luego de decir todo lo que sabía de Kise esperando que por fin lo dejen en paz y le den el dinero._

Natsuki no sabía que responder, esa descripción le parecio adorable, interesante, la conmovió interiormente y pensó: "esta persona es la indicada en definitiva"

Si bien, por una parte la forma de ser de Aomine a Natsuki no le agradaba ni una pizca y tampoco la favorecia que no sepa nada. Ella sabía desde el primer momento que su recolector de información no iba a saber sobre detalles privados del rubio. Lo eligió por otra razón y esa fue porque vió algo por parte de Kise que la sorprendió: La conexión que llevaban con tanta sinceridad. Y si llega a encontrar una confianza perfecta entre Aomine y Kise es un jaque mate.

Las personas con las que trataba Kise diariamente, a todas ellas les mostraba lo mismo de su persona, amabilidad, simpatía y lindura. Con Daiki las cosas eran diferentes, para Natsuki que encontro algo especial y eso era la confianza que pueden llegar a tener. Pueden ser sinceros el uno con el otro, mostrar un lado diferente y llegar a su razón principal.

Otra causa del porque eligió a Daiki es por su codicia que lo lleva a cualquier extremo. Por eso no quiere descartarlo de su plan.

 _\- Aomine escucha. Me convencieron tus palabras a pesar de que la mitad ya lo sabía te agradezco por asegurarme que no soy la única que piensa eso sobre Kise. Te daré la mitad del dinero. - separó justo en la mitad el fajo y le entregó una parte._

 _\- Ya me voy, nos vemos. - saludo de la nada Aomine luego de tomar el dinero._

 _-No tan rápido. ¿Ya no quieres este trabajo? Recuerdo bien que aceptaste la semana anterior. Si es así entonces esta otra mitad y otras cantidades de dinero se echarán a perder. -_

 _-¡ Si quiero hacer esto ! Pero... - no terminó la oración y lo que trasmitía era un hombre lleno dudoso._

 _-¿Pero? Ya entiendo. No tienes nada mas que decir sobre él porque no sabes mas ¿verdad? - preguntó seria con la mirada puesta en el alto._

 _-Así es, ya no se más. -_

 _-No vamos a despedirte por eso ¿Cierto chicas? - preguntó a lo que todas un tanto perdidas la miraron extrañadas sin responder si o no._

 _-¿Entonces que? No se me ocurren preguntas o conversaciones con el como para ayudarlas.-_

 _-Despreocupate por ello. Eso lo armaremos nosotras, la emboscada. - le sonrio sin ya seguir presionándolo._

 _Las demás fans le dieron ánimos, le pedían que se esfuerce lo mas que pueda y que no se preocupe tanto por como hacerlo._

 _Parecía que le hacían caso a todo lo que Natsuki proponía. Por eso nunca se opusieron y siguieron sus pasos._

 _Ninguna de las fanáticas pueden tener citas con el porque Kise no suele aceptarlas. Por eso la tarea de Aomine para la próxima semana era conseguir una cita con Ryota. Todavía Natsuki no dijo la razón, solo quería que cumpla con ese pequeño recado._


	3. Logro Desbloqueado

_Logro desbloqueado_

El ciclo se repite, una nueva semana salvaje aparece y Aomine tenía que conseguir una cita, como lo acordado. Ese jueves tuvo suerte de coincidir con él y encontrarlo en el edificio.

 _"No parece difícil"_ Se decía a si mismo mientras miraba como el rubio estaba modelando en su sesión y trapeaba el piso. Las miradas se cruzaban de a ratos y Kise le mostraba su sonrisa característica tan dulce. _"Ya veo porque las mujeres se enamoran tan rápido de él, su sonrisa estúpidamente encantadora"_

Apenas terminó su parte, Kise se acerco donde estaba Aomine.

 _\- ¡Aominecchi! -_ Hizo un simpático gesto saludando con su mano.

 _\- Hola. -_ Contestó en seco.

 _\- ¿Estás enojado por el trabajo que tienes? -_ Se preocupó el rubio.

 _\- Me dan dinero por esto. No podría estar mas feliz. -_ Se reia de su pregunta.

- _Aún así, sigo pensando que no te lo mereces. No me gusta verte haciendo ese trabajo. -_

 _\- No me digas ¿ Te daría vergüenza salir con un personal de limpieza? -_ Comenzó a reír en voz baja burlándose de su queja.

Kise no contestó nada y se sonrojó por la pregunta hasta que capto como Aomine lo tomó a chiste y también acompaño la risa con la de este.

Seguido de la corta charla que tuvieron, Kise se estaba por despedir e irse y antes de eso Aomine se lo dijo:

 _\- Kise ¿Tienes algún día libre? -_

 _\- Hmm...Dejame ver mi agenda. -_ Metió sus manos en el bolsillo del jean buscándola.

 _\- ¡No seas idiota! No soy de los que les gusta esperar meses. Solo consigue un tiempo en esta semana. No soy tan poca cosa para que me anotes en una agenda donde esta llena de gente. -_

 _\- ¿Qué necesitas? Aominecchi pidiéndome que me tome un día libre por el es extraño... ¿Y por que no quieres estar en esa agenda? -_

 _\- Quiero una cita contigo Kise ¿Está mal pedir una? -_ Renegó el negro. - _Y esa agenda tiene tanta gente vulgar y yo soy mas que eso ¿No te parece? -_ Se cruzó de brazos y miró a un costado.

Dudó agachando la cabeza sonrojándose por lo último que este chico había dicho y le contestó: - _C-claro que haré un lugar ¿Te parece el viernes un día adecuado? No se, dime tu... -_

 _\- ¿Mañana? Okey. No faltes, te enviaré la dirección donde nos vamos a encontrar, adiós. -_

Kise no sabía que estaba pasando, por fuera estaba normal, neutro pero por dentro se preguntaba por que de algunas cosas _"¿No será que este hombre quiere cruzar una línea diferente de confianza?"_ Con lo que había dicho de la agenda, sobre que no era uno mas del montón le pareció diferente a lo que suele decir Aomine. Como si no fuera el ; además de que no es un tipo con expresiones notorias y " _encima me invita a una ¿Cita? ¿O necesita un favor?"_ Se comía la cabeza Kise pensando esa maldita intriga mas no entender nada. Quería mentalizarse una cosa _"Salida de amigos"_ Aunque sea para engañarse a si mismo hasta llegar el viernes.

Aomine ya tenía las reservas que Natsuki pidió a nombre de él.

Le pasó la dirección y le explicó como llegar. Era una cena en un restaurante digno de serlo. Natsuki pensó detalles excelentes que a Kise le gustan. Reservó una mesa a la luz de la luna con la tranquilidad que al rubio tanto le gusta que no cambia por nada.

 _"Ella es realmente una fanática de Kise" "Que fan haría esto por su platónico"_ Pensó Aomine mientras la chica le contaba cada detalle y también lo que debía hacer durante esa cita.

El viernes llegó, Aomine y Kise se encontraron donde acordaron. Natsuki contrató un auto que los lleve a destino y disfrutar la comodidad sin que ninguno tenga necesidad de gastar dinero.

Esa noche Kise llevaba puesta una camisa celeste cielo con pequeñas estrellas blancas que casi ni se notaban hasta que le prestabas mas atención al mirar el ropaje para ver ese pequeño contraste que se lucía tan delicado. Debajo un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro y unos zapatos que se había comprado hace poco. En su muñeca izquierda una pulsera negra con símbolos de paz y en su mano derecha un anillo común de plata sin detalles especiales.

Aomine no se quedaba atrás si de vestimenta se trataba a pesar de dudar entre ponerse las tennis de basquet o zapatos, se decidió por los zapatos para no asustar al pobre Kise por no combinar su ropa adecuadamente. Llevaba una camisa bordo con las mangas dobladas tres cuartos resaltando el dobladillo mas rojo que tenía oculto. Y un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos del mismo color. No llevaba ningún accesorio, nisiquiera reloj pero en sus brazos cargaba un abrigo por las dudas que le haga frío mas tarde.

 _\- ¡Aominecchi este lugar es increíble!¡Tu también luces genial! Nunca imaginé que fueras de los que viene a estos lados. -_

 _\- Pensé en que un lugar como este te gustaría. La verdad no es mi estilo, me gusta lo simple. -_

 _\- Hmm... -_ Sonrió mirándolo de reojo - _¿Entonces reservaste este lugar por mi? -_ Preguntó esperando una respuesta como "no por ti idiota" pero no fue lo que Aomine dijo esta vez.

 _\- Algo así. -_ Contestó dudoso.

Kise se sorprendió y lo abrazó con euforia pero cuando se dieron cuenta que los miraban raro alrededor, Aomine lo alejó y le dijo que tome asiento.

La cena continuó como son todas, con una comida deliciosa y un servicio bien merecido de estar en ese restaurante. Todo fue como Natsuki lo planeó, charlas de amigos para mas confianza, un poco sobre trabajo, sobre la familia, sobre basquet y otro poco sobre estudios entre otros temas que se desviaron de la conversación acordada pero que fueron aceptados en la cena.

Esto no era mas que un acercamiento, y si funcionó.

Hasta el mismo Aomine lo reconoció. Cambio el desagradable pensamiento errado llevado sobre Kise, la realidad es que era un sujeto agradable.

Kise ya estaba algo mas que confiado de ese lazo que formaron en solo unas horas. Le caía mucho mejor que antes y eso reafirmaba los pensamientos lindos que tenía sobre Aomine. Todavía le seguía pareciendo raro que esa persona se quiera acercar a el, como si alguien lo forzara a hacerlo. Imaginó algo como _" Momoi quiere que consiga amigos"_ y Aunque el negro le había dicho que solo tenía necesidad de salir con el, no se conformó con la respuesta. Tampoco quiso insistir mas en preguntar, le agradeció por la invitación y a la salida se despidieron.

 _\- Gracias por compartir tiempo a mi lado Aominecchi. Hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien, deberiamos salir mas seguido. -_

 _\- Claro, no hay problema. -_ Afirmó.

 _\- ¿Sabes? No hace falta tantos lujos y cenas. No te molestes en ello. A mi aunque no parezca, también me gusta lo simple. -_

 _\- Es bueno tener algo en común entonces, creo que te subestimé. Eres un buen chico. -_

 _\- Yo igual, te subestimé. Nunca imaginé esto, gracias. -_ Volvió a agradecer.

 _\- Entonces la próxima ¿Será mas a nuestro estilo? -_

 _\- ¡La próxima invito yo! -_ Exclamó Kise viendo como Aomine se iba por su camino a casa.

...

 **Hola! Espero poder subir mas seguido capitulos y pasaba a dejar esta nota de autor promocionando un One-shot que voy publicar Aokise drama-romance en unas horas asi que por si les interesa ya saben n.n Se llama "El pasado que remediar" Saludos C:**


	4. Explorando un nuevo mundo

_Explorando un nuevo mundo_

Lo primero que Natsuki hizo fue felicitar a Aomine por su buen comportamiento además de darle una buena suma de dinero por hacer bien el trabajo que le encargo.

 _\- Queremos invitarte a nuestro club de fans. ¡Bienvenido! Puedes venir cuando quieras. -_ Dijo una de las chicas que estaba dentro del club dándole un papel con el link y nombre del grupo "Kise Ryota el mas lindo".

 _-¿ Y por qué me están invitando a formar parte? -_ Preguntó Aomine guardando el papel en un bolsillo.

 _-Porque podemos ser de mucha ayuda para que te acerques mas a Kise. Estamos en contacto por las redes sociales por si quieres comunicarte. -_ Contestó Natsuki entrometiéndose a la conversación.

 _-Igual no hace falta. -_

 _-Creeme que si. -_ Lo contradecían Natsuki junto con la otra chica.

El de cabello azul no respondió mas sobre el tema y se despidió de todas. Ese mismo día que las encontró salia del trabajo exhausto.

 _*¿Será que esta niña esta forrada en dinero o las fans cooperan mucho entre todas para juntar los billetes? Su uniforme era de un colegio prestigioso y conocido, así que lo mas probable es que sea de la clase alta. Aunque... ¿Qué se supone que hace malgastando dinero en toda esta tontería?*_

Llegó a su hogar y se tiró en la cama a mirar sus revistas. Su momento de ocio donde se relajaba. Quería mas que nada hacer lo que mas le gusta: Jugar al basquet y mirar sus chicas. Hoy tocaba lo último.

Disfrutó un rato de ese pasatiempo hasta volver a encontrarse con eso en la mente que no lo dejaba entretenerse tranquilo. Recordó a Kise, lo bien que se la pasó en el restaurante, la buena onda que pegaron y como un flash se acordó del papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

La curiosidad lo consumía fácil. Sacó el papel mientras buscaba la Notebook que dejó tirada por algún lado de la casa.

Volvió a tirarse esta vez en el sofá, con un vaso de gaseosa en la mano y la computadora encendida para buscar el link de la página/grupo sobre Kise. Se topó con un grupo cerrado en facebook así que mandó la solicitud que enseguida fue aceptada ni bien pasaron cinco minutos. En el grupo había mas de siete mil fotografías de Kise, en todas ellas salía tan lindo que hasta en las no editadas estaba precioso, bello por naturaleza.

Los perfiles de varias chicas que publicaban eran conocidas para él que ya las había visto personalmente cerca de la agencia, incluso las que se acercaron a hablarle. Una de ellas presente: Natsuki.

Vio una foto de una habitación empapelada con posters de Kise, otras que bajaban su foto junto a ese platónico contando lo feliz que fueron al conocerlo.

 _*¿Este es el mundo de los fanáticos? Jamás había visto o experimentado algo así tan de cerca.*_

Miraba concienzudo todo, hasta lo que hablaban entre ellas cuando publicaban algo.

Explorando se encontró con la página oficial de Kise administrada por este donde también publicaba las fechas que salían las revistas donde el trabajaba, algunas fotografías de él, también comentarios de su parte agradeciendo el afecto y apoyo de sus fans que estaban pendientes a diario y compartiendo dibujos donde lo retrataban tan bien de personas talentosas que se inspiraban dibujándolo.

Aomine no imaginaba que querían tanto al rubio. Se impresionaba de esa masa de gente que hablaba de él, de todo ese amor excesivo que le daban sin nada a cambio. Se sonrió mirando la pantalla reconociendo que era lógico que lo quieran demasiado. En fin de cuentas Kise era de esas personas que además de poseer belleza también tienen dulzura y humildad.

 _*¿Se trata de fanatismo o de gente adicta enferma? Me asusta pensarlo. Ahora ya veo porque no le gusta recorrer lugares obvios donde lo pueden perseguir...*_ Decía pensativo.

Lo tenía agregado como amigo en el facebook personal pero nunca se molestó en mirar algo relacionado con él y ese día indagando conoció un nuevo lugar interesante hecho por fans.

 _\- Tsk... ¿Por qué será que me siento así? Soy un enfermo. -_ Se decía notando algo duro entre las piernas. - _Mierda, es lindo pero es un hombre._

Se detuvo, no quiso seguir mas con eso y fue en busca del balón para salir a distraerse un rato.

Se ponía fácil de mal humor, mas ahora que se excitó mirando fotos de su compañero, no lograba comprender esta locura interna. Hacía esfuerzo por olvidar el adorable rostro de ese chico pero mientras mas quería evitarlo mas lo pensaba.

¿Desde cuando lo tenía tan presente? Nota esa presencia, no puede controlar ese impulso de pensar mas allá... No solo su rostro o su cabello, le intrigaba saber si su piel era suave tambien, se desesperaba porque la sonrisa de aquel no desaparecía de su cabeza. Ese resplandor único que llevaba y lo serio que puede ser algunas veces como cuando juega basquet.

Todo concentrado en una sola persona que repentinamente se hacía figurar en sus pensamientos.

 _*Mai-chan ¡Te invoco! ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?*_ Se desesperaba intentando que se haga presente en su cabeza y no lo conseguía. Esta vez el basquet tampoco lo ayudó a olvidarse.

Dejó la pelota en su casa a la vuelta y se fue directo a comprar nuevas revistas para que ya pueda volver en órbita. Inconsciente de sus actos, una de esas era de las que aparecía Kise, la había comprado.

Se odiaba porque no quería admitir lo que pensaba, en quien pensaba, que pretendía.

Tardó pero por fin se rindió al menos engañándose a si mismo. Se convenció de que era una extraña, secreta y enferma atracción fatal momentánea y que si hacía eso se iba a calmar. Agarró su frustración descargándola con la vista puesta en esa revista del modelo haciéndolo con tantas ganas hasta acabar saciando su deseo oscuro del que nadie nunca debe enterarse.

Y durante los siguientes días va a volver a ser el mismo sin tener necesidad de recordar o repetir esa acción. ¿O no será así?

...

 **Notas de autor:**

 *** * : hace referencia a los pensamientos de Aomine en voz alta.**

 **Me olvidé de avisar pero nunca es tarde xD**


	5. Ese idiota se apodera de mi tiempo

_Ese idiota se apodera de mi tiempo_

No tardó demasiado en hacerse presente en las reuniones personales del club que organizaban las mas fanáticas, casi siempre en una plaza conocida de la zona mas cercana que tengan en común todos. Aomine no se daba cuenta porque usaba unas horas de su tiempo dedicadas a pensar-hablar de Kise. Tampoco era que dejaba de lado otras cosas por aquello, era que despues de su trabajo no tenía mucho mas por hacer y como lo invitaban a participar, no se negaba.

Ya no pensaba que las fans eran "raras" , se estaba adaptando y por parte de ellas a él lo tomaban como un fan mas a pesar de que si le preguntaban _"¿Perteneces al club?"_ negaba con la cabeza. Las chicas le tenían un cariño especial, había muy pocos hombres amantes de Kise y él era de los mas cercanos.

Natsuki era un mundo apartado de los demás, ella se oponía a que lo quieran hacer uno mas del club. Sabía que Aomine ya sabía un poco mas sobre Kise, estaba entendiendo como se manejaban pero ella no quería considerarlo fanático y no porque no este capacitado, simplemente nunca le cayó bien. Estaba molesta, ya no era un trabajo, era un placer y no confiaba, algo ocultaba.

Se le pasaron un montón de cosas en mente. Quizá Aomine le contó a Kise que sus fans contrataron un espía para perseguirlo a el, aunque es lo menos probable pero no lo descartaba. También llegó a la conclusión de que ahora era un fan mas y ya no tenía tanto sentido que siga averiguando sobre este porque se daría cuenta. Además temía que haya descubierto las intenciones que tenía al hacer todo esto. "Seguro algo vinculado con eso es" pensaba y daba vueltas por dentro con eso último.

Asi que para seguir pasando desapercibida, continuaba sus planes y se acercaba hasta Aomine para que haga lo que le pidió desde un principio.

Esta vez le tocaba hacerse un twitter, una tarea fácil con la finalidad de seguir a Kise y que este lo siga porque su cuenta era privada. Eso significa que nadie a ecepción de los que él seguía podian ver lo que publicaba, y esos solo eran sus cercanos. Así que Aomine era el filtro del que pueden conseguir lo que buscan: Mas fotografías de el, lo que twittea en el día, lo que retwittea y hasta que conexiones tiene con los demás seguidores, de que hablan, etc.

A Natsuki le costó a horrores hacer que el novato aprenda como usar twitter. No sabía ni que era favoritos, tampoco el sentido de retwittear y mucho menos lo que era una tendencia. Aún así con tantas dificultades de aprendizaje, se lo hizo.

Siguió a un par de personas, encontró a Akashi y Midorima de conocidos en esa red social y el principal objetivo Kise.

No paso Mucho para que el lo acepte siguiéndolo tambien. La emoción de todas incluyendo al hombre líder fue épica. Sus pupilas dilatadas mirando cada rincón hasta el final. Nuevas fotos de Kise desconocidas hasta ese momento y leían sus tweets ¿Qué mas podían pedir? Abrieron nuevas puertas de acercamiento, de información distinta.

¿Estaba bien o mal invadir un poco la privacidad de alguien? Eso ni se lo preguntaban, mucho menos el topo del grupo que lleva la delantera con el idolo querido.

Lo mas hermoso que pudieron ver fue un gif de Ryota disfrazado de pirata y bailando. Quedaron embobados con eso, tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo entre revisar cada tweet con cuidado de que no se escape ningún fav.

Y mirando la cuenta, Aomine recibió un tweet.

 _"-¿Aominecchi? Estoy sorprendido por tu cuenta en twitter. - "_

Fangirlear, eso era lo que las chicas estaban haciendo a mas no poder.

 _"Si, estoy aprendiendo a usarlo apenas se lo que es crear un tweet."_ Contestó Aomine que tal y como decía, nada mas sabía como era hacer tweets o stalkear a alguien.

Escribió 4 tweets desde que lo creó y todos ellos fueron faveados por el rubio.

 _* "Aprendiendo a usar esto"_

 _*"Recién del trabajo"_

 _*"El basquet es mi vida"_

 _*"Tengo sueño"_

A Daiki ya le fue suficiente el tiempo dedicado en Kise por ese día. Se detuvo, guardó el celular y volvió a la vida real.

Se dio cuenta de que si alguien evaluaría su comportamiento en este último tiempo lo definirían como un casi acosador. Pero no, no lo iba a admitir, él solo seguía ordenes. ¿O ya no era tan asi?

* _Un momento... ¿Desde cuando comenze a seguir ordenes de otra persona? ¿Por qué termine en una reunión de fanáticas? *_ Se replanteaba sin entender este fenómeno extraño.

¿De verdad se lo puede considerar un acosador? Tal vez todavía no llegó a un extremo puntual de serlo, estaba en ese camino.

Quiere detenerse, en algún momento debe hacerlo, no esta bien la manera en que rompió con lo cotidiano de estudio, trabajo, basquet, mai-chan. Ahora se le sumaba Kise a la lista. Lo reconoció. Ese muchacho estaba ocupando lugares empujando todo lo otro. Sus pensamientos ocupados en él, incluso cuando lo cruzaba en el edificio se le aparecia un cosquilleo extraño impidiéndole actuar normal frente al aludido que se daba cuenta y preguntaba.

Ya le ocurrió varias veces, Kise acercándose a él y no poder tener una charla normal. Cada vez que le hablaba, algo en su cabeza lo pinchaba para que su coportamiento cambie. Se acordaba de algo sobre él, como la cita forzada, el twitter, o cuando se compró su revista para sentirse mejor. Todo eso, incluyendo lo que pensaba de el, eso tan lindo que no puede exteriorizar porque sería enfermizo, porque le parecía que era un hombre muy hermoso. Todo eso se guardaba, secretos relacionados con el presente señorito que encima se preocupaba, lo enloquecía.

Para empeorar la enredadera en la que estaba, Kise se estaba preocupando mucho ultimamente por el, y era esa causa: Su extraño comportamiento.

Kise por supuesto que desconocía la razón, nunca iba a saberlo porque no le parecía bien interferir en asuntos de otros. Pero si había algo que no soportaba y era estar preocupado por alguien, a pesar de no saber lo que le pasaba quiere de alguna manera ayudar.

No poder solucionar el problema no era obstáculo para Kise. Va a buscar la manera de hacerlo lucir como siempre por encima de lo que le este pasando. No sabe porque quería hacer algo asi, pero muy en su interior tenía un deseo egoísta del que nisiquiera se daba cuenta: Felicidad por felicidad. "Si el esta bien, yo tambien lo estoy"


	6. Su preocupación me descontroló

_**Su preocupación me descontroló.**_

 _-Aominecchi ¿Pasa algo?-_

 _-Supongo que estoy un poco cansado. -_

 _-¿Tensión? ¿O es una impresión mia?-_

 _*¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué pregunta como me encuentro tan preocupado? ¿Será que se nota demasiado como estoy comportándome cuando él se acerca?*_

 _-No te preocupes Kise, continua con tu trabajo. Toma.-_ Saca de su bolsillo unos caramelos de miel y se los regala.

Esta acción hace a Kise agradecerle con un abrazo de esos que NO suele dar. Porque si bien, Kise era de dar abrazos a todo el mundo, en esta ocasión, lo hizo de una manera diferente a la que se estaba acostumbrado. Fue uno de esos abrazos que "reconfortan" a otra persona, esos que te dan cuando estas triste y Daiki por su parte, sentía como si el mundo no existía, solo ellos dos en medio de la nada. Reconoció que Kise es lo que necesita, es lo que mas quiere en el planeta, incluso en el universo. Lo ama, ya no va a aguantar por mucho tiempo mas sin decirlo.

El dulce modelo es así, como si tendría que expresar cada momento en que es feliz, lo que siente lo demuestra muy fácil aunque a veces se guarda para sí cosas, algunas importantes, otras no tanto, o detalles pequeños que lo hacen sentir bien. En este caso, se estaba guardando una inquietud. Sacó conclusiones en distorsión sin terminar de entender, y algo dudoso entre lo que estaba por hacer, se decidió en si hacerlo.

Pensaba en la extraña manera que se comporta Aomine ultimamente era causa de su trabajo, que ya se estaba cansando. Y Kise no quería que él deje su empleo. Tenía un deseo egoísta de que siga en ese edificio. Quería que haga otra cosa para que se le vaya el supuesto "aburrimiento a su trabajo" . Es que no soporta verlo limpiar, le gusta que la gente trabaje de lo que le gusta, aunque la verdad era que a veces la gente solo trabaja sin amor al trabajo, solo por dinero y porque no tiene muchas otras opciones, pero no, no quería ver mas a el negro limpiando pisos.

Estaba pensando desde un punto de vista suyo, todo por creer que las molestias de Aomine eran en torno a su trabajo y en realidad continuaba siendo un idiota que pensaba cualquier tontería, no entendía todavía...

Tal vez muy en el fondo deseaba que ese chico este cerca suyo y el otro lo mismo aunque de maneras distintas ¿o no tanto?

Su compañero de trabajo estaba metiéndose en otro mundo que Kise no se iba a imaginar jamás.

Se acercó al superior que mas lo adoraba y le hizo unas sugerencias respecto a los puestos de trabajo. Ese hombre no aceptaba opiniones de los demás, se manejaba por su cuenta como muchos otros del lugar pero con Kise era distinto. Siempre le hizo un trato especial, como si apartara a los demás modelos dejándolo a él en un pedestal. Kise imaginaba lo mas obvio, se ganó el cariño de un jefe que apreciaba su talento. Nunca se preguntó bien porque ese trato y tampoco era como si le interesara saber. Ahora queria enfocarse en Aomine.

El superior aceptó esa sugerencia de cambiar la posición de trabajo de su "amigo al que ya hacia un tiempo trabajaba como esclavo"

 _\- ¿Daiki Aomine? Acercate un momento por favor. -_

 _\- ¿Qué necesita? -_

 _\- Quería hablar sobre tu empleo. Pensándolo un buen rato llegue a decidir y comentarle a los demás que es hora de que dejes esto. -_

 _\- ¿Por que razón? Si estoy haciendo todo lo que se debe, no hay motivos. - Se justifica Aomine._

 _\- No vamos a desemplearte. Queremos acomodarte en un lugar mejor ¿Te parece bien? -_

 _-Ah...-_ suspiró aliviado _. - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? -_

 _\- Ahora te encargarás de un sector en especial, ese va a ser justo en los vestuarios de los modelos. Hacer ese lugar accesible para ellos. Al momento de cambiarse o maquillarse necesitan encontrar todo en su lugar y además sus pertenencias cuidarlas para que sea mas fácil, rápido y en órden. Es una nueva modalidad que adaptamos en la agencia para hacer de esto algo mas distino a lo que estamos acostumbrados, además necesitamos que los modelos tengan un espacio cómodo para hacer su trabajo. A partir de mañana harás eso ¿De acuerdo? Y por supuesto que la paga será mayor a la anterior. -_

 _\- Si, me agrada la idea y estoy de acuerdo. Gracias -_

Él ya lo sospechaba, sabía que Kise metió mano en esto para que lo cambien de puesto porque esta pensando en cualquier tontería. En parte estaba conforme, iba a tener mejor sueldo pero fue gracias a aquel y eso lo volvía a incomodar porque hacía que lo quiera mas, lo piense mas, lo desee mas...

* _Tsk... Este idiota sin remedio. El tiene la culpa por preocuparse de cosas que a mi no me interesan o me dan igual. Yo estoy bien ¿Por qué tiene que poner interés en lo que yo hago? ¿A caso esta buscando la manera de hacerme sentir mejor?*_

 _\- Oi ¡Kise! ¿Tu has hecho que me den otro puesto de trabajo? -_

 _\- ¿De verdad te ascendieron? Yo solo... Sugerí unas cosas... -_ Respondió Kise algo rojo por la situación sin saber bien que decir.

- _No hacía falta que hagas eso por mi. Igual gracias. -_

 _\- Aominecchi andas muy amable ultimamente, para ser tú un gracias es... -_ Lo detuvo Aomine.

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No es como si no tuvieras otros compañeros en la agencia por ayudar u otras ocupaciones ¿Por qué me ayudas entonces? -_

 _\- ¿Por que? ... -_ Se preguntó en voz alta a si mismo y encontró una clara respuesta. - _Porque tu me has dicho que no eras un simple contacto mio de la agenda, que eras mas que eso. Y después de esa simpática cita lo comprobé, tenías razón. -_

Aomine estaba impresionado por aquellas palabras _*¿Por qué recuerda esos detalles tan simples? Hace que no pueda controlar mis impulsos*_

Las desventajas de conocerlo mas de cerca era que en definitiva se terminaría confirmando lo que ya se sabía hace rato y que el mismo reconocía: sentía una conexión-atracción que puede llegar a superar límites que no creía pasar.

Y no logró hacerlo, no se contuvo. Se giró un momento a cerrar la puerta del camarín para luego volver a mirar a los ojos amarillos que aún no reaccionaban a lo que estaba pasando.

 _-Aominecchi ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hac...-_ Kise fue interrumpido una vez mas con algo intrépido e inesperado.

* _Estoy besándolo...*_


	7. Un Aomine decidido y un Kise dudoso

**Un Aomine decidido y un Kise dudoso.**

Un impulso que no detuvo, estaba besándolo y aunque no duró ni un minuto ese fue el beso que hizo al descontrol en ellos.

Se separaron. Kise totalmente sonrojado, tocó sus labios húmedos quedándose atónito sin saber que decir. Aomine era una hoja en blanco, pálido, desconcertado. Después de la acción viene la reacción y esto era tan inexplicable que se quedaron callados.

Kise esperaba un por que de ese beso, lo miraba curioso pensando de que se trataba, a que se debía ese impulso repentino y lo único que Aomine dijo porque no pensaba en otra posibilidad sobre lo que hizo fue un "Es como agradecimiento por ayudarme" Luego se fue dejando en el modelo una mezcla de emociones extrañas.

 _*¿En que mierda pensaba haciendo eso? ¿Es que de verdad estas cosas del amor son así de incontrolables? Me siento un inútil por no saber encarar este tipo de situaciones. No se con que cara voy a mirarlo el resto de los días.*_

No se lo podía contar a nadie, otro secreto mas para guardar en su caja repleta de ellos. Sabía que era imposible inventar excusas absurdas. Este tema le daba vueltas en la cabeza por diferentes motivos aunque los principales eran: "¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentía si no era tan complicado? y ¿Cómo debe sentirse Kise en este momento?"

La verdad era que esto demostraba lo inútiles que eran cuando se trata de amor porque lo único que hicieron hasta ahora fue enredarse en nudos de dudas que tranquilamente pueden ser solucionados con hablar. Lo importante que es ir de frente y tener la palabra... ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de eso?

La parte ventajosa fue que sus labios se encontraron, se juntaron por poco tiempo y tan bien se sintió lo que ambos transmitieron, la conexión mencionada antes estaba en una etapa mas fuerte que nunca. Hasta Aomine lo admitió, le encanta lo que siente, lástima que se crea inservible en eso y que encima sea tan cobarde. Tampoco es como si Kise fuera bueno en ello. Están en una posición parecida solo que él no se da cuenta lo que le está pasando, o tal vez sí y lo ignora. No sabe que hacer, teme perder a Daiki. Ambos tienen miedos y es lo mas normal del mundo en dos estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo que se ven-sienten tan conectados como si se conocieran de toda la vida, los dos piensan que son malos llevando una relación, les falta un poco de confianza en si mismos, un empujón que los lleve a encontrarse. _Ese que el destino ya preparó._

Los días seguían pasando, ahora que su trabajo nuevo consistía en tener bien preparado el lugar para los modelos, casi siempre tenía que cruzarse con Kise, tocar lo que usaba, desde muy cerca se encontraba con objetos personales de él y además sentía su aroma mas fuerte que nunca.

Se saludaban desde una cierta distancia, Kise no corría a abrazarlo. ni tampoco le gritaba "Aominecchi" con una enorme sonrisa. Hacía varios días no se comportaban como normalmente lo hacían, no se hablaban y ellos sabían muy bien que era a causa de eso.

Aomine por su parte continuaba juntándose con las fans de Kise por el motivo de hablar un rato de el, la costumbre que se le había hecho ese tipo de cosas para matar el rato.

Natsuki detectó que algo andaba mal, no preguntó porque no le interesa. Quería que por ahora solo le mostrara el twitter de su ídolo, que fue donde no encontró nada distinto de los tweets anteriores. No escribió nada en este tiempo y en definitiva algo raro andaba pasando. _Ella no sabía lo que ellos si._

 _-Tu próxima tarea tiene que ser averiguar que le pasa a Kise. -_ Ordenó Natsuki.

Aomine se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía ella que a Kise le pasaba algo? _\- ¿Qué? No le pasa nada, no insistas. -_

 _\- ¿Sabes que le pasa a nuestro Kise y no quieres decirlo? Porque si es así tendría que enfurecer y echarte del club por ocultar información. -_

 _\- ¿Y tú que tanto sabes? ¿Cómo entiendes lo que esta sintiendo él en este momento? -_ Preguntó Aomine ya alterado.

 _-Soy una fanática, y como muchas otras, nos damos cuenta cuando esta pasando algo extraño. -_

 _-Acosadores dirás, porque eso parece que somos.-_

 _-Tómalo como quieras pero no me considero eso. Como fanática quiero saber que le ocurre, solo eso. Y ahora veo que sabes algo que nosotras no y no quieres decirlo.-_

Aomine quería golpear algo, estaba muy airado. Esa niña hacia que sus días malos fueran peores. No quería contar que lo besó y que no se hablan, no quiere ser expulsado del club así que dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente, y que, a pesar de él considerarlo una mentira para safar del momento, acertó inconsciente de lo que estaba por pasar como una mirada al futuro en una farsa que puede llegar a ser verdad.

- _Esta enamorado, eso pasa.-_

Todas las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

 _\- Entonces averigua quien es su amor y te pagaré mucho mas de lo anterior. -_ Le aseguró Natsuki.

Mientras tanto Kise se la pasaba en una nebulosa, eso fue tan... repentino, robado, el hecho de que jamás se le presentó un episodio así. Pasando por una etapa a la que llamaba "Que mierda me esta pasando" siendo esta la definición mas acertada y correcta. Suponía que las palabras que le dijo a su Aominecchi quizá lo confundieron. Piensa que es un hombre muy sexy y que no le molestaría estar con alguien como él, a decir verdad, esa atracción existió desde un principio, entonces ¿Por qué estaban mas inentendidos?

*" _Fue un impulso de Aominecchi, creo que no sabe expresar bien un agradecimiento, seguro no fue su intención besarme" "Tal vez yo hice mal en ayudarlo pero si lo hice es porque necesito verlo bien ¿Por qué lo quiero? ¿Pero ese querer es en sentido romántico o como amigo?"*_

¿Qué significará para Kise? Desde la parte de Aomine si estaba claro que fue a causa de lo que siente y a Ryota ¿Qué lo hacía dudar tanto? Parece mas una excusa de no querer reconocer, de tener miedo a pensar que es posible amar y ser amado.

Un beso, eso tendría que ser suficiente para aclarar lo confuso, aunque en el caso de ellos cada vez se entendían menos estando en una brecha que los separaba. Parece la tontería mas grande, aunque si se estaría en sus lugares puede ser cierto que es complicado entender.


	8. Lejos y Cerca

**Lejos y cerca**

Aomine no pensaba "Averiguar de quien esta enamorado Kise" Ese era un invento de él, o quizá si le gustaba alguien pero fue su excusa para salir de esa situación y ahora tenía que arreglarlo. Esta vez traía en manos otro plan: Spoilers sobre Kise. Era un buen truco para mantener distraídas a las niñas que necesitan saber sobre él. A decir verdad, esta idea le emocionaba bastante porque esto era lo que quería hacer ya mucho antes de que se le ocurriera. Lo tenía bien guardado.

Esta vez su plan no fracasó gracias a que ahora tenía un contacto mas cercano a los objetos de Kise. Se le hacía entretenido hurguetear entre sus cosas. Tomaba fotos a todo lo que encontraba interesante, en resumen, a TODO. Un ejemplo era el maquillaje delicado de Kise, un brillo labial casi invisible, un rubor intacto, pinzas de depilar, crema para manos y su peine.

 _*Cuando veo estos objetos no puedo evitar comparar a él con una barbie. Es tan gay su camarín que me extraña que no sea todo color rosa.*_

Gozaba de cada objeto que tocaba, miraba y olía. Estaba muy emocionado, este trabajo lo hacía tan feliz que se olvidaba que era un trabajo clandestino el invadir la privacidad de otros.

Envió las imágenes al grupo y las chicas enloquecieron. Hasta la misma Natsuki se sorprendió al ver el tan arduo trabajo que realizaba. Lo que mas les gustaba era cuando tomaba fotografías de la ropa que aún no se estrenaba Kise y con lo que saldría en su próxima revista. Gracias a esto ellas iban un paso adelantadas de lo que hacía. Incluso a veces ¿Más que el propio Kise?

Este ni siquiera cuenta se daba de que había infiltraciones. Estaba en babia, desconectado, tanto así que su superior, el que mas lo adoraba, se dio cuenta de que Kise no estaba siendo como suele ser.

 _\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Kise! Te estoy hablando.-_

 _-Ah... Lo siento señor, solo que no estaba...-_

 _-Ya me imagino, no estabas poniendo atención ¿Verdad?-_

 _-Si... Perdón.-_

 _-No se que es lo que te estará pasando pero me preocupas. No me gusta ver a mi Kise sin brillo.-_ Le sonríe _\- Escucha, sabes que puedes confiar en mi si quieres contar algo, si necesitas ayuda, lo que sea ¿Si? -_

Su jefe tan amable con él, quería ver que siempre este brillante, lúcido, simpático, con sus características que lo hacen ser quien es, eso que lo destacaba en su trabajo. Ahora estaba un poco mas atento en Kise, iba a hacer lo posible para hacer que baje de la nube. Ya de por si le gustaba poner atención en aquel chico, aunque esta vez era mas de lo común. Y por esas casualidades que no cree que existan, descubrió cual era el problema.

Aomine y Kise estaban en una notoria distancia. Ya pasó demasiado tiempo para ellos. No se aguantaban ya mas alejados, entonces ¿Cómo volver a acercarse?

Si las miradas lo dicen todo, en este caso es válido porque se lanzaban miraditas juguetonas cuando se cruzaban o a lo lejos. No se hablaban, pero los gestos de graciosos que se hacían y las miradas fijas puestas el uno con el otro no podían quitarlas. Tan divertido, tan reconfortante, que en vez de bajar de las nubes subían mas alto.

No estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que fuera cierto. La distracción del rubio ¿Era aquel empleado? No lo sabía, debía buscar comprobantes aunque sin mucho por pensar, parecía que el jefe estaba en lo correcto. Y eso, eso lo atormentaba como si fuese que perdería algo importante, él no quería que le quiten nada, mucho menos, a su lindo Kise.

 _-¿Cómo estas hoy Ryota?-_ Preguntó el mayor acomodando los cabellos ajenos como gesto de caricia.

 _-Bien, creo que voy mejorando.-_ Respondió amable aunque esa sea una mentira.

 _-Me alegro. Y dime ¿Cómo le asienta a tu amigo Daiki su nueva posición de trabajo?-_ Preguntó con doble intención para ver la reacción del otro.

 _-Eh Aominecchi... Bien, creo que le agrada mas que el anterior. -_ Se sorprendió de la pregunta.

 _-Ya veo... ¿Aominecchi? Se ve que se llevan muy bien pero este último tiempo noté que no se hablan tanto ¿O estoy equivocado?-_

De repente comenzó a estar mas nervioso. El patrón estaba preguntando cosas que no tenía que preguntar. _-Si, Aominecchi es una forma de llamarlo con cariño, em... Disculpe, tengo que salir a buscar unas ropas.-_

Antes de que pueda salir, este hombre se da la vuelta para ver porque tanta prisa de escapar y descubre que la razón, algo lejos, fuera del lugar, estaba ese empleado que lo distrae acomodando unos papeles.

 _-De vuelta el eh...-_ Dijo por lo bajo mientras se paraba en la salida impidiendo el paso a Kise, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

 _-¿Qué hace?-_ Pregunta Kise confundido.

 _-Ryota, no quiero que este hombre este haciendo interferencias con tu trabajo. Tampoco me gustaría que te tocara o algo así porque juro matarlo si lo hace.-_

- _Pero señor, él no...-_

Lo interrumpo sin dejar que termine - _Kise ¡Te Amo! Deberías saber que mi trato a ti es único porque significas mucho.-_ Se confesó mientras lo agarraba de sus muñecas.

Aomine escuchó el golpe fuerte que hizo la puerta cuando se cerró. Había visto pasar a Kise y detrás a otra persona sin divisar bien quien. Ese ruido hizo que se acercara a ver que pasaba, algo bastante inesperado: Un hombre agarrando a un Kise que solo quería irse del lugar.

Casi por instinto, lo alejó de aquella persona. - _¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?-_

 _-Estoy bien, pero Aominecchi yo...-_ Y sin poder decir mas se largó a llorar.

 _-Espera un momento afuera, quiero hablar con ese tipo.-_ Le pidió Aomine a Kise mientras le daba un pañuelo para que seque sus lágrimas. _\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho maldito?! -_

 _-Daiki, no te conviene que me faltes el respeto porque volverías al lugar de donde vienes. Y no le he hecho nada a Ryota, jamás lo lastimaría, esta así ¡Porque tu lo pones así! ¿Qué no sabes lo distraído que esta en su trabajo? No quiero que su vida personal influya y se muy bien que tu tienes que ver en lo que le esta pasando a él.-_

 _-¿Y usted? Tambien está haciendo que sus problemas personales aparezcan en el trabajo involucrando a Kise en sus deseos. ¿Por qué no mejor se hace una vida y lo deja en paz? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? Solo estoy defendiendo a un empleado.-_

 _-¿Crees que no lo se Daiki? Vi como se miran así que dejame aclarar un par de cosas: Si tengo que mezclar mis asuntos personales con mi trabajo lo haré porque Kise es mio, no voy a dejar que te quedes con él.-_

No podía soportar mas, no puede controlarse. Hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era imposible hacer un acuerdo con un hombre que tenía el mismo objetivo. Sacó toda su bronca y le dio un golpe en su abdomen.

 _-Despídete de tu trabajo. No pisarás nunca mas esta agencia. -_

 _-¡Genial! ¡Me alegro mucho! Ya no quería trabajar en esta mierda, me has hecho un favor. Y ahora que no soy mas su empleado puedo pegarle cuantas veces quiera._

Pero antes de que Aomine lo haga, Kise entró a escena a detenerlo.

 _\- ¡No lo hagas! Suficiente, vámonos. -_ Mientras se iban Aomine se giró para sacarle la lengua a su antiguo patrón.

Kise lo acompaño hasta la casa, hizo un viaje junto a él para que se calmara. Estaba tan cegado de odio que no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino. Esta persona estaba a punto de que lo hagan modelo, no faltaba mucho, y eso Kise lo sabía. Era un buen chico dentro de la agencia y tenía lo que necesitaban pero desperdició su oportunidad por golpear a un jefe. El rubio no pensaba nada mas que en ello. Se preocupaba porque quería que modele junto a el pero eso nunca se realizaría.

 _-Gracias por acompañarme ¿Cómo te sientes? -_

 _-No se, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. Estabas tan cerca de ser modelo ¡Yo lo sabía! Me habían dicho que te seguirían ascendiendo y ahora por mi culpa te dejaron sin empleo.-_

 _-No fue tu culpa, yo le pegué. Se lo merecía ¿Quién se cree que es metiéndose en tu vida acorralandote de esa manera? -_

 _-Yo pude defenderme solo y aún así dejé que te encargaras tú...-_ Se seguía culpando.

- _Lo hice porque esa fue mi decisión. No me gusta que te hagan eso, hay gente que te quiere ahogar Kise, tu que sabes, quizá hasta yo mismo pero no voy a dejar que lo hagan otros. Además ese hombre me dijo que tu eras de él ¡No puedo soportar que seas de nadie!-_ Cerró fuerte sus puños mientras cerraba los ojos para poder calmar toda esa ira que guardaba. Dijo algo que no debía haber dicho pero ya no le importaba.

Sentían un vacío. Si no hubiesen creado esa distancia, las cosas serían distintas. Ahora van a estar mas alejados que antes, no se van a encontrar tanto. Están en una situación límite donde ya no importa si antes lo besó, después de eso pasaron muchas cosas que confirmaron todas sus dudas.

 _\- Prometeme que vas a venir de visita. Te extrañaré sino. -_ Propuso desesperado el mas bajo mientras agachaba su cabeza a punto de llorar.

- _Claro que lo haré. Nuestros lazos son distintos hoy. No se tu, pero a pesar de esos días que llevamos sin hablarnos, siento que te necesito.-_

Se miraban tan fijo deseando mas, que no se dieron cuenta del acercamiento físico que tenían hasta que Kise no pudo mas y lo besó.

 _-Eso es como agradecimiento. Ahora estamos a mano.-_ Le sonrió y se fue dejando a Daiki mas calmo, asegurado de lo que quiere.


	9. Declaraciones

**Declaraciones**

Otra vez presente en una reunión de fanáticos se encontraba Aomine, revisando lo último que Kise twiteo. El único que podía explorar sus tweets en la cuenta privada del modelo, él que contaba y mostraba a las kiselovers lo que no tenía que mostrar.

Y ahora su mentira se había hecho real.

 _*"Ya no controlo este sentimiento, amo mucho a esa persona. Estoy enamorado."_

Ese fue el último tweet de Ryota quien dice estar enamorado, igual que la mentira de Daiki ¿Una casualidad? En casos como estos es imposible que existan.

La sorpresa que se llevaron todas las chicas mas él sobre eso tierno. Algunas tristes, otras felices, estaban las que quedaron en completo shock por no poder imaginarse a su ídolo con otra persona, y bueno, luego estaba Aomine que no encontraba un significado del alboroto de estas, ni tampoco sobre su mentira ahora real.

 _-Como siempre tú adelantándote a los hecho, gracias. -_ Agradeció Natsuki, algo raro por parte de ella.

 _-No hay de que, es mi trabajo.-_ Respondió en frío.

 _-¿Y recuerdas lo que te encargué? Que averigües quien es el amor del que tanto habla por twitter. Hace rato viene publicando frases de amor con una doble intención y ya lo confirmó. Aunque gracias a ti ya lo sabíamos, necesito saber quien es la persona.-_

 _-Tsk, que molesta eres a veces. Esta bien, iré directo al grano y se lo preguntaré hoy.-_

 _-Gracias Daiki.-_ Volvía a agradecer mientras se retiraba de la reunión porque tenía cosas que hacer. Pero antes de que pueda irse, él la detuvo.

- _Aguarda un momento, tengo algo importante que contar a todas.-_

Cuando dijo aquello, las mujeres presentes se acercaron rodeándolo y mirando atentamente en silencio esperando las palabras del hombre.

 _-Chicas, ustedes me conocen un poco, saben que soy un poco rayado y bueno... a mi me...-_

 _-Ya dinos.-_ Insistían con prisa.

 _-Me... me despidieron del trabajo.-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Gritaron escandalosamente en unísono todas.

 _-¿Cómo has olvidado un detalle tan importante como ese? ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo piensas acercarte a Kise?-_ Preguntaba una enfurecida Natsuki.

 _-Tranquilas que con Kise hemos llegado a un acuerdo y nos seguiremos visitando. Tenemos una buena relación, no hay porque alarmarse.-_

 _\- ¡Uf, que alivio!-_ Dijo una de las chicas que pensaba de igual manera que las demás.

Pero Natsuki siempre iba en contra de ellas. En vez de estar calma, tomó en su rostro una expresión disgustadora y un mal humor insoportable.

 _-¡Eres un estúpido incompetente! Ya estoy cansándome de ti. Si para esta tarde no sabes quien es la persona que ama, te largas del club ¿Oíste?-_ Se dio la vuelta yéndose a toda velocidad del lugar, enojada.

Las demás chicas no estaban de acuerdo con ella. Les caía genial Aomine, él les hacia un favor enorme cuando pasaba información exclusiva de Kise ¿Por qué tratarlo mal entonces? Ellas siempre le daban ánimo para que siga haciendo las cosas a su gusto, que no abandone el club por culpa de la loca, ella fue así de obsesionada siempre. Tenía la costumbre de insultar y tratar mal a todo aquel que opinara diferente o cuando hablaban sin saber, se molestaba tratándolas de possers, y quizá a la persona que se lo decía, era un novato. Es la mas insoportable cuando hace eso, que las demás apenas la aguantan en el grupo.

Si bien, es una fanática que respetar. Sus conocimientos, su amor hacia el modelo es indiscutible, impecable en argumentos y es de dar la bienvenida a nuevos miembros para los que quieran compartir contenido de este. Pero tiene su contra, y esa es la forma de tratar o la forma tan impulsiva de saltar ardida cuando algo no es como quiere. No puede entender siquiera respetar un poco la opinión de otros ¿Por qué no le sale convivir en paz y disfrutar del material que cada fan puede compartir por mas que no sea cien por ciento perfecto? Se preguntaban las chicas al analizarla.

Cansaba bastante, y puede ser que amar e idolatrar demasiado a alguien te puede llegar a quemar algunas neuronas. Tanto así que a veces se toman medidas clandestinas, como contratar a alguien que saque información o quitar del camino a todo lo que sea obstáculo. Porque una cosa es disfrutar de lo que amas y/o charlar o tomarte una foto con tu ídolo pero otra es meterse en su vida personal y odiar hasta tus propias colegas que comparten el mismo gusto.

Y Aomine se encontraba en una situación límite bajo amenaza. Tenía que visitar a Kise e ir directo al grano antes de que su jefa llame por teléfono preguntando si ya lo sabe o no. Todo por mai-chan, por no quedarse sin empleo volviendo al principio cuando estaba desesperado, o tal vez ahora era distinto y quería seguir dentro del club por gusto propio, por querer pertenecer a un lugar o porque muy dentro de si, quería saber quien es la persona que Kise ama. Él no sabe que le pasa que sigue ordenes y dice a todo si, sabe que es por alguna razón de todas esas pero no sabe bien cual.

Esperó hasta la hora en que el modelo salía del trabajo para encontrarlo.

 _-¡Hey rubia!-_ Gritó para que lo divise en donde estaba.

- _¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué es esa forma de llamarme? Que cruel.-_

 _-¿Qué a caso no es tu color de cabello?-_ Preguntó en chiste.

 _-Si lo es. Pero el rubia, con "A" esta de mas. La próxima te golpearé.-_

 _-Me gustaría mas un beso que un golpe ¿Me lo das?-_ Preguntó con toda la perversión posible.

- _Te lo daría... pero no en público. Estamos expuestos aquí fuera.-_ Contestó mirando al suelo, sonrojado hasta los pies.

- _No me importaría. Incluso te comería vivo aquí mismo.-_

 _-Deja de decir cosas tan pervertidas, me da mucha vergüenza, mejor vayamos a tomar un helado ¿Okey?-_ Decidió Kise guiñando un ojo.

Se compraron cada uno a su gusto los helado mas ricos de la zona caminando varias cuadras mientras hablaban de todo un poco como suelen hacer cuando salen de paseo juntos. Un ejemplo de ello se muestra en la cita que tuvieron, con esa soltura para dialogar y la confianza impredecible.

Llegaba la hora en que Natsuki acordó en llamar, entonces él ya mas serio, y con el momento justo, se lo preguntó.

 _-Kise, te tengo una pregunta ¿De quién estas enamorado?-_

 _-¿De verdad me preguntas eso? Vas a hacer que me ofenda.-_ Respondió con gracia.

 _-De verdad, no lo se.-_

 _-A-ahora estoy nervioso. Tu pregunta incomodaría a cualquiera y mas si te lo pregunta la persona que... Ya olvídalo.-_ Dijo Kise intentando que este entienda un poco como se sentía que la persona que te gusta te pregunte por tus sentimientos.

 _-Vi un tweet tuyo que lo decía. Por eso me lo pregunté y quiero que me lo cuentes.-_

 _-Ay Aominecchi, no tienes remedio.-_ Se lamentaba suspirando- _¿No sabes quien es esa persona fuera de toda broma? Te juro que si existiera una tercera persona mirando o escuchándonos y viendo nuestra vida te aseguro que lo sabría y te golpearía a ti por ser tan ciego.-_

 _-Ya dime tonto.-_ Se molestó un poco insistiendo para que se lo diga.

 _-No se si eres ingenuo o simplemente un idiota. Pense que eras un tipo mas ¿Creído? -_

 _-Me gusta alardear en basquet, en eso soy hermoso._ \- Se reía sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.- _Vamos, da pistas._

 _\- Hmm... Tiene ojos azules, una sonrisa muy atractiva, un cuerpo que parece tallado a mano y su piel es tan hermosa, el color, lo que se siente al tocarla... Aunque no toqué lo suficiente. Necesito mas de esa persona.-_

 _-No lo se, ¿Kuroko? ¡Agh! No tengo ganas de pensar.-_ Se rindió fácil.

 _-¿Por qué has pensado en Kurokocchi? Es lindo pero no me refería a él.-_

 _-Esta bien, sabes... Pensándolo mejor, no me lo digas.-_

 _-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente? Estabas muy insistente en querer saberlo.-_ Preguntó Kise extrañado.

Era cierto, en tan rápidos minutos cambio de opinión y ahora no quería la respuesta. Estaba presionado por Natsuki y ahora iba en contra de su deber. ¿Es que ya sabe de que persona se trata? ¿O quiere ser echado del trabajo? No creo que eso último sea lo que quiera, era el único lugar donde recibía una remuneración entonces ¿Qué lo hacia ir en contra de las reglas?

 _-Tengo miedo.-_

 _-¿Aominecchi con miedo? No me lo creo.-_ Se sorprendía el rubio.

 _-También tengo mis propios sentimientos ante todo lo demás y la verdad es que tu respuesta sobre quien es la persona que te gusta puede lastimarme. No quiero odiar a esa persona, si me lo dices iré a buscarlo y lo golpearé.-_ Respondía mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, con bronca.

A Kise le causó tanta gracia lo que este dijo y a la vez se sintió bastante emocionado porque se dio cuenta un poco antes de esos sentimientos a los que Aomine se refería.

- _Te imaginé golpeándote a ti mismo y me causo demasiada gracia.-_ Decía mientras reía fuerte.

- _Oye, no es gracioso, no entiendo.-_ Se molestó al no entender la razón de risa pero luego se percató de lo último que aquel dijo.- _¿Eh? ¿A mi mismo? No me digas que...yo...-_

Kise dejó de reir pero tenía en su cara una sonrisa que no podía evitar que se escapara.

 _-Si. Tu eres la persona la cual amo. Me imaginé que serias tu quien se me declare cuando dijiste que te darían ganas de golpear a esa persona. Aunque bueno... Creo que cuenta como declaración indirecta ¿Verdad?-_

 _-Es que iba a hacerlo desde mucho antes. Estaba lleno de ganas por decir que te amo, que ya no aguanto un segundo mas estar pasando desapercibido como un "amigo" , que quería llevar esto mas allá pero me detuve.-_

 _-¿Por qué? Después de los besos y las cosas que pasaron ¿No crees que es prueba suficiente?-_

 _-Bueno si, tienes razón, soy un idiota. Es que hay tanta gente detrás tuyo que no imaginé que te fijarías en mi, tenía miedo todo el tiempo.-_

El modelo se acercó abrazándolo en un lapso eterno sin querer soltarlo. Estaban los dos enamorados, era correspondido. Los dañinos pensamientos desaparecieron y era el momento de llegar al nirvana juntos. No importaba nada mas que ellos dos, tenían la parte que les faltaba ahora completa y si este quisiera, podría ser un final feliz que todas las personas esperan, pero lamentablemente solo era el comienzo de un camino lleno de obstáculos, a pesar de que lo importante era al final salir juntos de toda la mierda ¿O no son una pareja tan fuerte como para salir de ello?


	10. Una tregua, un acuerdo y un deseo

**Una tregua, un acuerdo y un deseo**

 _-Aomine, soy yo Natsuki.-_

 _-Ah, hola. No llamaste en la tarde como habías acordado ¿Ocurrió algo? -_ Preguntaba intentando ser lo mas amable posible pero era imposible no notar la falsedad de la supuesta preocupación.

No sabía como iba a hacer para contarle sobre la persona de la que Kise se enamoró. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que era él y que ya empezaron un camino de relación amorosa?

 _-No, es que algo mas interesante sobre Kise apareció y decidí posponer la llamada.-_

 _-¿Qué es? Cuéntame.-_ Insistió curioso.

 _-Se de quien esta enamorado, o al menos tengo indicios de alguien que puede ser.-_

El hombre detrás del teléfono trago saliva, nervioso, esperando a lo que diría.

 _-Mira, te enviaré un link de un tweet que descubrí. Es de una seguidora incógnita de Kise, se siguen mutuamente. -_ Se lo envió por la computadora a lo que este se apresuró en entrar desde la suya para ver de que trataba.

 _*"Definitivamente ese chico es un dulce. Estoy súper enamorada y quiero que él y el mundo entero lo sepa. K.R"*_

 _*"Te dediqué una canción especialmente para ti en mi último CD. Eres la fuente de mi inspiración. Te amo Kise Ryota."*_

Esos tweets, eran de una seguidora la cual no sabían bien que tipo de relación llevaban con Kise pero tenían otros datos que ayudaban bastante. Era cantante, le dedicó un tema y ahora sus sentimientos ¿Por twitter?

 _-¿Los has visto? Ahora ya se de quien puede estar enamorado pero ¡Esa tipa es una imbécil! No pienso dejar que este con alguien así.-_ Se quejaba la chica por celular aturdiendo el oído de Aomine.

 _-Eh...No se ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti? A mi tampoco me parece una tipa para Kise.-_ Continuaba fingiendo estar interesado pero la realidad era que solo la mitad de el quería seguir las ordenes de Natsuki y la otra le decía que le daba igual esa tipa cantante que no parecía ser mala. Mientras Kise lo quiera a el ¿Qué importa el resto?

 _-Esa mujer no es digna de estar con él. Se me ocurrió un plan perfecto. Mañana ven a mi casa que te comento lo que haremos, Adiós.-_ Finalizó la llamada dejando al otro con una ensalada en su cabeza de la que apenas podía asimilar sobre las ocurrencias repentinas de ella.

* _Una tipa tras Kise... no se porque no me parece fuera de lo común, es totalmente normal. Pero no entiendo a que conclusión loca llego Natsuki de pensar que Kise esta enamorado de la X chica. Aunque si es un plan para alejar a una mujer que quiere algo con él, no parece tan malo unirse al desconocido plan...*_ Mezclaba todos sus pensamientos todavía sin aclarar.

Ellos se llevan como perro y gato. La tan mala relación que tienen va mas allá de simple jefe exigente y empleado. Ese odio mutuo interior que siempre esta presente, manifestándose de diferentes maneras, malas miradas, una objeción, un desacuerdo, discusiones sin mucho sentido, etcétera que hacían las cosas mas tensas pero ninguno cedía en acabar con eso porque les convenía no hacerlo.

1-Aomine no pensaba conseguir otro lugar para conseguir dinero, estaba cómodo en donde esta.

2-Natsuki tampoco pensaba quitar del camino a su topo. Ya tenía un buen avance con él sobre Kise a pesar de algunas fallas.

En esta ocasión, por primera vez desde que se conocieron hasta la actualidad, iban a estar de acuerdo en una cosa: Quitar a esa extraña mujer del camino.

El día en que se encontraron para hablar sobre el tema en casa de Natsuki, una especie de mansión, según Aomine que llevaba largo rato observando cada detalle, alabando la buena posición económica en la que la muchacha estaba y el hermoso lugar en que vivía.

A ella no le molestaban los cumplidos, de hecho, un buen cumplido nunca viene mal, solo que de parte de Aomine le parecía bastante desagradable y hubiese preferido que cierre la boca, pero optó por restarle importancia enfocándose en lo importante. El plan y la mujer X.

 _-El día de ayer me pasé la tarde recolectando mas información. Sinceramente sigo con la idea de que es una imbécil para Kise. Es de esas personas arrogantes, del tipo que no va con él, es una mujer que se piensa la única genial ¿Puedes creer que alguien asi piensa estar con mi rubio? Da mucho asco.-_

 _*"La que da asco eres tu"*_ Pensó mientras escuchaba lo que contaba. Hasta ahora no pensaba ir en contra de la enamorada a Kise. Parecía ser una mas del montón que lo amaba, sin embargo no la podía descartar del todo porque se trataba de una estrella reconocida con fanáticos detrás, igual que el rubio y era muy probable que ese tipo de romances se hagan reconocidos por el hecho de ser famosos ambos.

 _-No parece tan grave, al fin y al cabo son tweets. Pero igual, si quieres que lo haga, lo haré. No tengo problema. -_ Decía Daiki perdiendo importancia en ello.

 _-Deberías saber que en la actualidad los tweets de una persona hacia otra siendo una indirecta o "directa" en este caso, son muy importantes ¿En que siglo piensas que estamos?-_

 _-Sinceramente no me interesa. Me gusta mas cuando las declaraciones se hacen personalmente.-_

 _-Es tu punto de vista, el de ella es otro. Piénsalo de esta manera: Lanzó tweets, le dedicó una canción y hoy se van a ver.-_ Confesaba.

- _¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que se van a ver?-_ Reaccionó sin entender porque no se había enterado de el encuentro de su chico con la mujer.

 _-¿No te dijo nada? Que extraño... Imaginé que te comentaría algo sobre una fiesta que lo invitaron.-_

 _\- Oh, la fiesta, si. Me lo dijo pero no sabía que ella iba a estar justo en aquel lugar.-_ Recordó de repente que Kise si le comentó sobre ello la última vez que se vieron.

- _¿No habló de ella? ¿Qué es lo que tanto hablaron entonces? porque lo mas importante no le has preguntado ¿Al menos te dijo de quien esta enamorado?-_

 _-No me hablo de la mujer porque ni debe saber sobre la existencia de ella, debe pensar que es una seguidora de su twitter, nada mas.-_ Respondió esquivando la última pregunta que le hizo.

Ella no es una tonta, era bastante deductiva, Aomine estaba nervioso por algo, y lo mas seguro que pensó hasta esta última reacción de evadir la pregunta fue "Debe estar así porque se olvidó de preguntar lo que le encargué" pero ahora comenzó a sospechar, porque conocía un poco mejor a este hombre, no sabía mentir. Entonces puede ser que este ocultando algo como la vez anterior y se percató que estaba comportándose muy raro desde un tiempo. Algo no concuerda... y no permitiría que todo ese esfuerzo se pierda porque _*"si Kise no esta enamorado de la mujer aquella y no acepta sus sentimientos ¿Es por que sale con alguien mas o esta en camino a eso?"*_ Seguía dudando Natsuki mientras tanto, en secreto, sin decir una palabra a las demás fanáticas ni a Daiki, planeaba algo nuevo.

Aomine tenía una tarea asignada la cual ejecutaría ese mismo día y la que ahora SI estaba de acuerdo en cumplirla porque si una linda y talentosa chica se le declarara a Kise, o algo pasara en el evento entre estos, lo hacía sentirse inseguro, celoso, posesivo de su amor. No pensaba permitir algo así, ese era SU novio.

Parecía que se trataba de un plan perfecto para asesinar a alguien, y no, eran simples caprichos de amantes de Kise que no la querían cerca de él.

Consiguieron el nombre de alguien en la lista de invitados que se ausentaría esa noche para que él pueda pasar sin problemas. Había mas de seiscientos invitados presentes mas los que faltaban por llegar y de entre toda esa muchedumbre tenía que encontrar a esa tipa que solo conocía por fotografías, una mujer esbelta, llena de carisma, cabello castaño y ojos color café, cuerpo delgado de piel casi albina.

 _*¿Dónde se metió?*_ Se preguntaba mientras buscaba y otros pensamientos se le asomaban de repente _*¿Cómo estará Kise vestido? Esta fiesta esta lleno de imbéciles y pensar que alguien se acerque a él me pone como un desquiciado, pero calma, que el no te puede encontrar aquí.*_

Tenía que contenerse si lo llegara a ver, o mejor dicho, huir porque si lo encuentra allí dentro, ese sería el fin de los planes, el fin de todo.

No estaba de suerte, recorrió cada rincón del lugar pero ni un rastro de la señorita. Buscó hasta en los baños de mujeres. Si, se metió en ellos diciendo que "su hija ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el tocador y que era su deber entrar a buscarla" y cuando volvió a salir se justificó con un "Que mala suerte, se ve que salió por su cuenta" Yéndose rápido antes que empiecen a pensar mal de él, y no halló lo que buscaba. Además había otra cosa que también llamó su atención: No se cruzó con Ryota.

De repente escucho aplausos y bullicio de personas que estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada. Había llegado Kise y por lo que se ve, todos esperaban la llegada de aquel.

Daiki camuflado entre la multitud veía cuando entraba, con traje blanco y camisa negra, con el peinado de siempre pero mas brillante que nunca, con un colgante de un balón de basquet hecho en plata muy delicado y su siempre perfecta sonrisa que enamoraba a todo el público y que lo hacía dudar si merecía tanto hombre solo para él, porque era imposible que dejen de mirarlo y que sea solo él quien tenga ese privilegio. Eran cosas que no podía hacer y esa era una de ellas: estar solo en sus ojos. Que rabia le daba pensarlo.

Las luces oscurecieron un poco, el escenario del fondo de repente se hacía hecho mas llamativo porque era lo mas iluminado del lugar que de él desprendía una humareda y apenas se veía un micrófono. De pronto se aproximó una mujer muy seria, tomando el micro en sus manos, acompañada de luces rojizas, preparada a cantar.

 _"No me conoces, yo lo se_

 _no sabes mucho de mi, lo se._

 _Sabes como me llamo_

 _pero no lo que quiero, lo entiendo."_

 _"No sabes nada de mi vida_

 _si existo o soy mentira"_

 _"Pero aún así yo fui capaz_

 _de ver lo que hay en ti._

 _porque mi voz esta igualada_

 _a tu belleza"_

 _"Tu estas ahí,_

 _yo estoy aquí,_

 _ahora dime si esto que siento_

 _puede captar tu atención_

 _y darme una respuesta,_

 _gracias a esta canción"_

 _"Kise Ryota, yo te amo y quiero que me veas de la misma manera en que yo te veo"_

Él no pronunció ni una sola palabra, estaba muy sorprendido, estupefacto, no se imaginó una bienvenida así y mucho menos ser la mirada de mas de seiscientas personas esperando una respuesta a una mujer que le declaró sus sentimientos en una canción. Se moría de vergüenza pero igual se acercó al escenario para contestar apropiadamente.

 _-¡Guau! Tu canción es demasiado bonita igual que tu. -_ Decía ya con el micrófono en su poder y mirando a la cantante. - _Pero aún tengo mucho por pensar y la verdad es que me gustaría responder en privado._

Lucía avergonzado pero no nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a que muchos ojos a la vez lo intimiden con la mirada, por eso de la manera mas sutil respondió aquello dejando a todos con la duda de si la aceptó o rechazó.

Daiki vio todo aquel espectáculo, todo era tan de película que le molestaba. Se sentía menos de lo que ya creía ser, pensó que es difícil tener una oportunidad de pareja a largo plazo con candidatos tan dispuestos como ella.

Se quería ir del lugar y abandonar su tarea de hoy. No tenía ánimos para acercarse a la mujer y tampoco quería cruzarse mas con su novio. Hasta comenzó a dudar si dejarlo y decirle algo tonto como "Me aburrí de ti". Era demasiada frustración junta.

Pasando entre la gente, dirigiéndose a la salida, perdido entre sus pensamientos negativos se chocó con alguien.

 _-¿Daiki? ¿Y tu que haces en un lugar como este? Seguro te dieron invitación de lástima por ser un "Amiguito especial" de Kise -_ Se burlaba el demonio de superior, ese que justamente no podía ni ver y el que le quitó su empleo en la agencia.

 _-Recuerda que puedo golpearte en cualquier momento. Así que ten cuidado.-_

 _-¿Me estás amenazando? -_ Preguntó mientras reía en burla.

- _No. Te lo estoy asegurando para que corras pero se ve que no lo vas a hacer.-_ Se acercó y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara.

Comenzaron un sin fin de golpes entre ambos ante la multitud hasta que unas personas del lugar los separaron.

Aomine escapó corriendo en la dirección contraria a la salida para que no lo echaran del lugar y se escondió detrás del escenario. Otra vez cambio de opinión. Quería cumplir con su tarea, porque ese era su único trabajo y además por algo muy importante: Recordó que hay gente que no tienen lo que necesitan para hacer feliz a Kise, personas necias, arrogantes y egoístas, incluso mas que él, que solo lo quieren por capricho propio y el amor no se trata de estar con alguien porque si y nada mas. Si lo van a amar, que sea porque realmente lo quieran con defectos y virtudes, para protegerlo, para enamorarse de él todos los días. Ellos no tienen la conexión que necesitan, solo ven lo superficial, buscan poseerlo de manera diferente y será un entrometido en asuntos que no debe, pero tiene buenas razones para hacerlo.

La señorita seguía rondando cerca del escenario, por lo que fue fácil encontrarla. No vio a Ryota en los alrededores así que aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó.

 _-Eh hola, se que no me conoces pero no hace falta que lo sepas. Escuché tu confesión a Kise, muy linda por cierto.-_

 _-Gracias hombre desconocido y ¿Por qué te acercas a mi? ¿Era solo para decirme aquello?-_

 _-No, tambien quería contar un detalle importante sobre Ryota que tal vez no sabías.-_

 _-Si es lo que creo que es, dejame decirte que ya lo se.-_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué sabes?-_

 _-Que tiene pareja.-_

 _-A caso el ya te...-_ No lo dejó terminar la oración y lo interrumpió.

- _Si, ya me lo dijo.-_ Contestó con una amable sonrisa.

Kise se había adelantado a su misión, le ahorró un trabajo.

 _-Entonces él te...-_ Volvió a interrumpirlo.

 _\- Me rechazó. Pero no voy a llorar porque voy a seguir luchando por su amor. En algún momento puede llegar a terminar su relación actual y ahí estaré yo.-_

Aomine pensaba en agregar algo mas diciendo "Es gay" "No tienes oportunidad porque no pienso dejarlo ir" pero cerró su boca y respetó el pensamiento de ella. Ya no estaba tan desconcertado, ahora sabía que Kise la rechazó por él y eso lo reconfortó tanto que olvido sus pensamientos negativos, su furia y lo transformó en conformidad, amor, porque eso es lo que hacen sus sentimientos a esa persona que tanto ama, cambia varios aspectos o puntos de vista.

 _-Entonces, te deseo suerte. Hasta luego.-_ Se despidió Aomine para ahora retirarse del lugar antes que lo descubran, con su plan acabado.

* _Si tienes agallas acércate a Kise, no te lo pienso dar ni a ti ni a nadie. El único que esta capacitado para estar con él, soy yo.*_


	11. Investigación Secreta

**Investigación Secreta**

Se prometió no decir nada sobre el asunto pendiente, lo único que tenía que hacer era investigar y una de sus primeras reflexiones antes de comenzar fue una tan común pero que si no fuera por ella, esto no se realizaría. "Aquí hay gato encerrado" Esa fue, porque era la correcta. Aomine estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, con alguna que otra falla, nada fuera de lo normal pero como ella se destacaba en ser una buena observadora, muy atenta y perceptiva notó que este muchacho llevaba un buen tiempo ocultando, evadiendo sus preguntas y mintiendo, o quizá no todas esas opciones pero de seguro una de ellas estaba en lo cierto.

Sin vueltas, se dirigió al lugar mas evidente para recolectar información: La agencia donde trabajaba anteriormente. Era allí o nada. Ni su casa, ni el club de fanáticas, tampoco donde estudiaba. Nada era mejor fuente de información que ese edificio, luego si no era suficiente recurriría a otros lugares pero mientras tanto este era el medio mas seguro y eficaz para realizar sus "investigaciones"

Si se detenía un momento a recordar desde que momento se había comenzado a comportar extraño, fue desde antes que lo despidieran, en todo caso, la agencia no debía ser de ayuda si esto venía desde antes, pero ese lugar de trabajo, o mejor dicho las personas de allí que lo conocían, pueden ser capaces de decirle algo que le interesara y que la ayudara a descubrir que esta saliendo mal.

En el edificio no fue difícil adentrarse hasta el piso donde trabajaban los modelos. Bueno, en realidad, es un poco contradictorio, porque seguridad había, y se supone que a los fanáticos de algún modelo no se les permite la entrada, hay que ser un trabajador del lugar i/o conocido de alguien pero como existe la corrupción, no fue una dificultad llegar. Para ella todo es mas fácil cuando se tiene dinero.

Se acercó hasta el sector "Personales de limpieza" que fue el primer lugar donde Aomine estuvo, encontrándose con los antiguos compañeros de trabajo, cada uno con su labor asignado en distintos pisos. Natsuki hizo un corto diálogo con uno de ellos fingiendo ser una amiga de la infancia de este la cual quería saber sobre él y su paradero, y que lo único de referencia por tener era ese lugar.

 _-Sabes chica, ese era un compañero de trabajo muy atento a lo que hacía, su duración fue corta aquí, luego lo transfirieron a un puesto mas alto, con mejor paga, todo... y lamentablemente lo echaron.-_ Le contaba un amable señor de aproximadamente 30 años que la escuchó a ella cuando preguntó.

 _-Oh, que lástima-_ Sobreactuaba preocupada fingiendo no saber sobre el hecho.- _¿Y por qué lo echaron? No imagino a Daiki haciendo algo indebido para que lo despidan._

- _Nunca lo supimos. Razones personales. Y los rumores dicen que tuvo una fuerte discusión con un superior, otros que molestaba a los modelos del lugar pero como solo son rumores nunca se supo que es lo que ocurrió realmente. Si lo llega a encontrar, envíele saludos de parte de los ex compañeros del personal de limpieza.-_

 _-Bueno gracias, ya lo encontraré seguramente, hasta luego.-_ Se despedía simulando que se retiraba del piso, y una vez mas, se entremezclo entre las personas que andaban por allí, pensando su próximo movimiento.

 _*Vamos piensa... Kise y Aomine se hablaban aquí dentro y quizá la discusión la tuvo con algún superior cercano a Kise por algún tonto motivo. No creo en el rumor que molestaba a otros modelos, creo mas en que se enfrentó con alguien ya que es mas pendenciero.*_

Utilizó todos los conocimientos sobre las personas que conocía llegadas a el modelo pero siempre desconoció sobre que superior era el encargado a él, entonces no quedó otra, tenía que preguntar a un jefe al azar.

Nada estaba siendo complicado, pensó que tal vez ese mismo día podría llegar a finalizar su investigación, saliendo de allí, continuando este interrogante en otras partes de donde pueda sacar nueva información para descubrir que pasaba de una vez. Esto lo hacía con apuro, no quería perder tiempo en una persona que detesta, es fastidioso y mas el no poder enfocarse en la que ama, pero tenía que seguir porque la curiosidad era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, tanto así como para llegar al punto de hacer eso que hacía ahora.

 _-Disculpe señor, necesito saber quien es la persona encargada del modelo Kise Ryota.-_

 _-¿hmm?¿Y tu quien eres? No doy información a cualquiera y menos a una niña. Doy por seguro que eres una fanática de Ryota.-_

Él estaba en lo correcto, ella en su fin, la descubrieron fácil. Solo que podía evitarlo porque sabe persuadir y encontró la manera de defenderse.

 _-Si, soy una niña como usted dice pero no soy fanática de modelos, solo quiero hablar con el jefe a cargo porque un amigo mio de infancia, Aomine Daiki, al parecer tuvo una fuerte discusión con un encargado. LLegué a la hipotesis de que fue con un jefe cercano a Kise Ryota, aunque solo es hipotesis.-_

 _-Aquí no hay un superior especializado en un solo modelo. Todos somos responsables. Si hablamos de "Mánager" es distinto. Nosotros somos encargados y luego, esta el favoritismo, cada cual tiene su aprecio a diferentes modelos.-_ Le explicaba ese hombre de mas de cuarenta años, cabello color ceniza de canas, dientes amarillentos y de un aura estricta en cuanto a reglas. Parecía que ya trabajaba hacía varios años con modelos.

 _-Eh...Gracias por su clase sobre como se manejan en la agencia pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver? No me ayuda a encontrar a la persona que necesito.-_ Respondía ya con un tono mas alterado.

 _-Es que todos somos encargados de Kise tambien, y solo uno de los tantos que somos echó a ese empleado. Es mas, no estaba enterado pero me imagino quien fue de todas formas.-_

 _-Si me lo dice se lo agradecería de corazón.-_

 _-Se que estas mintiendo, seguro quieres saber el chusmerío y debería sacarte del lugar llamando a seguridad pero te doy un consejo para la próxima: Disfrazate, al menos finge ser una empleada del lugar sino, haré que te saquen de manera escandalosa. Seguro no eres un paparazzi, pero se que quizá seas una fanática de ese modelo. Por eso te pido que te retires discretamente y lo dejaré pasar.-_

Natsuki se alejó de aquel hombre mientras por el pasillo antes de llegar al ascensor para bajar e irse, se topó con una maquilladora que había escuchado la conversación de ella con el jefe.

 _-Oye, escuché lo que ese viejo te decía. Fue un amargo en echarte del lugar, yo se quien es la persona que buscas y te puedo guiar. No me preguntes porque lo hago, simplemente odio a ese tipo.-_

 _-Se lo agradezco de corazón.-_ Sonrió encantada.

Un golpe de suerte, de pura suerte que la hizo estar cada vez mas cerca de la verdad. Aunque no esperó que su investigación finalizara allí porque eso fue lo que pasó. Encontró la respuesta en un mismo lugar sin necesidad de recurrir a otros.

 _-Una asistente me comentó que querías hablar conmigo ¿Qué necesitas saber acerca de Aomine Daiki? Si es para saber el porque lo despedí, me niego a contarte.-_

La próxima estrategia, que porsupuesto guardó para el final, eran las mas falsas mentiras.

 _-¿Tan fuerte fue aquella discusión? Voy al grano. No lo conozco a usted pero entiendo muy bien si lo quería fuera de este trabajo, ese hombre es un descarado, desalmado, desagradable y si, yo fui amiga entre comillas, pero la realidad es que ese canalla_ _me debe cosas que no cumplió nunca, me mintió y si estuvo cerca de Kise Ryota lo mas probable es que le haga lo mismo ¿A usted que le hizo? El último trabajo en el que estuvo fue en este, necesito localizarlo.-_ Se largó a llorar como si de una actriz profesional se tratara y consiguió la atención que necesitaba.

 _-Tuve problemas fuera y dentro del trabajo. Algo personal, ya como enemigos. Comparto su odio a ese tipo señorita, pero no se donde localizarlo. Por favor, ya no llore.-_ Le pedía el hombre con amabilidad intentando "calmar el llanto" que ella desprendía.

- _Se que no va a rebajarse a mi altura, porque usted es un hombre adulto pero aunque yo sea una simple adolescente, quiero hacer pagar a Daiki el mal que me hizo y usted seguro también porque ahora que lo encuentro tenemos cosas en común y es ese odio. ¿Qué le parece si formamos una alianza? Hacemos un mal y usted sale ileso. Piénselo.-_ Propuso la mas baja mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Se detuvo unos minutos a pensar en silencio mirando la cara angustiada de la chica y lo decidió en el momento.

 _-Acepto. No tengo nada por pensar, para ser una adolescente eres muy inteligente y confio en ti. Además puedes pedirme ayuda si es lo que necesitas.-_

 _-Gracias por confiar, es importante hacer justicia. Aunque necesito saber cual fue el motivo de discusión entre ambos, sin detalles, no hace falta prolongar la historia pero si al menos puedo saber algo, me va a ser de ayuda para el plan en contra de Aomine.-_ Pedía nuevamente saber que pasó.

Esto era a lo que quería llegar, luego se marcharía y nunca mas aparecería cerca. Si total, todo era una falacia para sacar información hacia sus propios propósitos. No le interesa ayudar al tipo, ni tampoco acabar con Aomine, es puro invento del momento y era muy buena manipulando, mintiendo y haciendo que confíen en ella. Este cayó en su trampa.

 _-De acuerdo. Lo que pasó al principio fue que era una distracción en demasía para Kise, en ningún momento dejo de serlo. Y a mi no me agrada que distraigan a mis modelos haciendo su trabajo. Se buscaban en miradas todo el tiempo y eso no fue lo que realmente me molestó del todo, lo peor fue cuando Kise paso un lapso deprimido, sin su brillo para modelar, dentro de una nube. Un desperdicio total y como yo soy muy cercano a él, averigüe por mis medios que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con Daiki reclamándole lo que estaba haciendo mal sobre Ryota. Ahí fue cuando me terminé convenciendo de lo que ya sospechaba.-_

Contó una versión bastante distorsionada de lo que realmente pasó, quitando varias partes pero no se podía considerar una mentira porque lo que dijo practicamente era verdad.

 _-¿Y cuál era el problema al final señor?-_

 _-Él está enamorado de Ryota.-_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Esta seguro? Mire que quizá se confun...-_ No la dejó terminar y le reafirmó que si era cierto.

 _-Si, el mismo me sacó todas las dudas. Actuaba violento conmigo, me golpeó y se burló de mi. Además ponte a pensar ¿Por qué distraía tanto a Kise? ¿Por qué se miraban de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo defendía de una manera tan efusiva? Eso no es amistad entre hombres.-_

Natsuki estaba perpleja, demasiadas sorpresas en un día. Las mentiras de Aomine se debían a que ¿Estaba enamorado de Kise? Si esto era cierto entonces su investigación no fue una estupidez en vano, ahora que sabía esto podía sacar muchas muchas hipotesis o directamente conclusiones. Pensar en que tambien Kise estaba enamorado de ese hombre era algo que no cabía en su cabeza, que sus tweets amorosos fueron para él, que esa mujer a la que ella mando a quitar del camino no era tan importante, que no era la persona de la que Kise hablaba, todo eso no tuvo ningún sentido porque el verdadero problema era el hombre espía al que le pagaba para saber sobre su ídolo. Eso quiere decir que todo comenzó por su culpa...

Faltaba comprobarlo aún, pero si llega a ser así ¿Qué hará?

A ella se le encendió una chispa, esa que la hacía pensar rápido en posibles situaciones a futuro y no quería descartar a este jefe, no era el momento. Así que intercambiaron números de teléfono celular quedando en mantener contacto sobre lo que harán en contra de su enemigo.

* _Así que tal vez si resultaste ser un canalla...*_ Pensaba mientras iba camino en busca de este mismo.

...

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¡Hola gente! Bueno quería contarles que este capítulo no se centró en Aomine y Kise sino mas bien en la investigación pendiente de Natsuki pero obviamente la historia es siempre de la pareja favorita Aokise nada mas que en esta ocasión se remarca la participación de otros personajes ya vistos en la historia. Ya en el próximo capítulo se escribirá sobre los dos chicos principales en su relación como novios (Bueno basta de spoiler please D:)**

 **Si leen este capítulo y no recuerdan algunas cosas pueden volver a leer el capítulo 8 para refrescar la memoria aunque creo que se entiende bien a mi parecer pero no se ustedes, asi que por las dudas ya saben que hacer.**

 **Los " * " los utilizo para los pensamientos de los personajes, antes solo lo aplicaba en Aomine para decidí ponerlos en general a todos.**

 **Y Bueno, gracias a los que siguen la historia, según esto siempre hay nuevos vistos así que no esta de mas agradecer. Bye.**


	12. La merienda

**La merienda**

Inquietud, nervios, así se definía su condición y a pesar de que Kise dijo "Vamos a estar solos, no te preocupes" sentía una presión extraña en él por el hecho de conocer el hogar donde su chico vivía. Tal vez era un tanto exagerado, pero al ser una nueva experiencia no evitaba sentirse así. Esto era lo que si o si tenía que comentar a las fanáticas, porque todo lo relacionado a Kise tenían que saberlo. Él si quisiera cerrar su boca y guardar comentarios, lo haría, pero no, simplemente seguía con la idea de mostrar esa intimidad a las fanáticas. Todo menos que eran novios, un detalle "pequeño" que no podía salir a la luz.

Ya se puede decir que todo se fue de las manos, porque no se sabe como empezaron y porque terminaron así, tan separado, tan oculto de mentiras y manipulaciones dentro de su trabajo y si todavía hacía esto por mai-chan o se transformo en otro deseo X, ya nada era seguro.

Ryota propuso la idea de pasar la tarde en su casa porque quería pasar mas tiempo con él, y como ese lunes no ocupaba horas de trabajo, lo invitó.

Veía que Aomine no estaba seguro de aceptar. No por ocupaciones, sino mas bien porque algo no lo convencía y conociendo como es, no le gustan las situaciones incómodas, que seguro se trataba de la idea: "me voy a encontrar con su familia", presentarse y demás presiones que el odia, porque se hizo todo tipo de películas proyectadas en su mente e imagina que los Kise pueden ser un tanto estrictos. Hasta claro, cuando el modelo aseguró que iban a estar solos y que se pueden hacer un tiempo despues de la merienda para salir a jugar un uno contra uno.

Y ahí llego el alivio, ese que logró su novio, porque lo conocía y sabía que no le gustan ese tipo de formalidades.

Cuando entraron, Daiki no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. No comprendía si el tamaño del lugar, la decoración, muebles o que, lo hacía recordar similitudes con la casa de sus abuelos. De ellos el recordarlos significaba que ya los andaba extrañando. Ya pasó un tiempo que no va de visita a verlos, y cuando volvió de vuelta a salir de sus pensamientos nostálgicos, escuchó a Kise proponiendo que espere sentado en el living mientras él traería pronto el té con galletas.

 _-¿Té con galletas? Prefiero una chocolatada.-_ Le encargó.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Cho...colatada?-_

 _-Si ¿Que hay de malo en ello? No soy amante del té.-_

 _-Entonces te prepararé leche chocolatada. Creo que es la que va contigo ¿No?-_ Reía despues de soltar eso.

 _-No quiero saber el por que de relacionar la chocolatada conmigo porque en ese caso tu deberías merendar cerveza.-_

 _-No entiendo Aominecchi ¿Por qué cerveza?-_

 _-Por rubia.-_ Despues de eso, comenzó a reír alto mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice como si de un niño burlón se tratara.

Kise reía interiormente, su pareja era mas hábil que él para encontrar un chiste de burlas. Siempre tenía el indicado para hacerlo callar. Molestarse entre ellos era natural y finalizaba cuando uno de los dos le daba un golpe tonto a el otro. En este caso, Ryota se acercó hasta donde su novio estaba sentado para darle un golpe, pero cuando acercó su mano a este, lo agarró de su muñeca con fuerza hasta tumbarlo en el sillón.

Sus palabras finales fueron: _tu no te escapas._ Después de eso, se inundaron en besos, olvidando el té, la chocolatada, la merienda que no parecía ser merienda y todo lo de su alrededor. Eso que deseaban era lo único de lo que estaban conscientes, estar juntos.

Y si bien, pasó un largo rato, Kise volvió a la realidad de que tenían que seguir el objetivo principal de la visita, se separaron para que el tiempo siga su curso, y preparar la merienda, mientras que Aomine, con su costumbre, mejor dicho su obsesión por conocer todo lo nuevo relacionado a Kise, empezaba a hacerse presente y ya no logró mantenerse reposado en su lugar, tenía que husmear.

A lo primero que se dirigió despues de pararse, fue al mueble que llamó mas su atención al comienzo. En él había notado antes los adornos y algo que no podía dejar pasar: los retratos. Si, fotografías de la familia Kise. Se detuvo a ver con detenimiento a las dos mujeres, de una fotografía, supuso que eran las hermanas por ser muy parecidas a él, lo obvio, que para Daiki, poner ojos en esa familia era atractivo si cada uno tenía un rasgo que Kise heredó y esas hermanitas si eran dignas de analizar con la vista.

Continuó con una que se paralizó tanto tiempo en ella, que su chico había llegado con el aperitivo correspondiente a la hora y el seguía anonadado en aquella fotografía que cuando Ryota prestó atención acercándose a mirar cual era el retrato que sostenía sin dejarlo de observar, se quería desmayar y que cuando despertara todo fuera un sueño. Justamente esa foto era la descubierta, e imaginó las infinitas bufonadas que aquel le haría por el resto de sus días que le entraron ganas de llorar.

 _-¿Este eres tu Kise?-_

 _-S-si ¡Pero ya déjala!-_ La tironeó de sus manos quitándosela - _E-es vergonzoso._

 _-¿Por qué llevabas puesto ese vestido rosa? ¿y las colitas? No me digas que... antes eras mujercita._ \- Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener la risa.

 _-No tonto, es que mi madre junto a mis hermanas tenían la costumbre de vestirme con ropa de niña porque decían que me veía mas lindo así ¡Esas locas! Ahora muero de vergüenza cada vez que alguien se entera de mi pasado niña a la edad de cinco.-_

El otro no aguantó mas y muy tentado manifestó una risa ensordecedora que Kise a pesar de golpearlo varias veces, no conseguía callarlo. Hasta que por su cuenta, del dolor estomacal, se tiró nuevamente en el sillón y se calmó.

 _-Pero siguiendo el tema, por mas que te parezca ridículo, eras una preciosidad.-_ Confesó serio.

 _-Nunca voy a comprender tus gustos y mañas Aominecchi.-_ Suspiró resignado.

Es que se maldecía por dentro cuando se daba cuenta de que además de ser un monomaniaco acosador parecía un puto pedófilo, pero no, ver a Kise niño era amor a primera vista, demasiada ternura a nivel extremo, pensó que en cualquiero momento iba a expulsar su lado afeminado gritando ¡Kya! y no, no, no, aún tenía algo de ¿dignidad? Incluso en un momento cuando Kise fue al baño el no se limitó a tomar una foto al retrato antes de que volviera. Era muy hermoso que lo pensaba conservar como fondo de pantalla hasta conseguir algo que supere eso tan monono. Y pensar que la madre tenía guardadas seguramente muchas fotografías mas lo enloquecía haciéndolo querer regresar cuando encuentre a la mujer presente para que le muestre y cuente mas de su Kise. Algo único que ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo público a las fanáticas, solo para él.

 _\- Sabes -_ Le dio un sorbo a su chocolatada - _Estar aquí solos me hace pensar muchas cosas. -_

 _\- Hm... ¿Cómo que?-_ Preguntaba mientras echaba azúcar a su té.

 _-Digo, que deberíamos estar teniendo sexo salvaje y no merendar.-_ Dijo con una media sonrisa un poco perversa.

 _-¡Aomine Daiki! Odio que seas tan directo.-_

 _-Mentira, lo amas.-_

Era cierto, amaba esa parte tan frontal de Aomine, era lo que mas lo encendía, ambos lo sabían y también que si ellos quisieran luego de esas tazas en la tarde, podían terminar haciendo lo propuesto, aunque parecieron no pisar fuerte el asunto, se lo tomaron como un chiste mas del montón para después salir a lo planeado para terminar su día juntos en el uno contra uno prometido.

Ver la calle desierta a ese horario, por el camino en que iban, les pareció un tanto extraño, o quizá era porque ese camino no era tan transitado y Daiki, sin contenerse le tomaba de la mano aunque el otro este a la expectativa y paranoico de que alguien los mirase para despues de un rato caminando solos, calmarse tomándolo con naturalidad.

Pero luego fue el otro quien se sobresaltó al ver que una sombra conocida se acercaba y que vio claramente que estaban tomados de las manos, y además, esa figura era conocida, horridamente conocida.

 _-Aominecchi ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece como si la parca te pasara a buscar.-_

Si, estaba completamente seguro que ella, el demonio, pasó por al lado suyo y ni se inmutó e hizo como si no los conociera y tambien daba por hecho que los había visto tomados de las manos.

 _*Mierda,mierda,mierda, ahora si que estoy en graves conflictos.*_

 **...**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Quería comentar que no se cuantos capítulos mas faltan para que termine el fic, supongo que ¿Cuatro? No estoy segura xD Pero bueno, desde acá la cosa se pone bastante fea.**

 **Y además agradecer a los reviews que nunca agradecí (?) KissKissToLarry, Camila206, Itzel y Akira matsuoka que no se si todavía siguen la historia porque ya pasó mucho tiempo y yo con mis actualizaciones soy un desastre :c pero igual gracias, me motivaron a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Es todo, Bye ~**


	13. La verdad

**La Verdad**

El odio era poco para describir que sentía, estaba furiosa, pero como siempre, ya había planificado algo fugaz adelantándose sin saber que movimiento haría Aomine. Si de todas formas, haga lo que haga, ya no la iban a engañar mas, ahora de verdad era su turno.

La imagen de ellos tomados de las manos, mas lo que sabía mediante aquel superior de la agencia, era para cantar bingo.

No quería que él aclare nada al respecto, con lo que vio fue suficiente. Vale mas que mil palabras y no quería cruzarlo mas, no valía la pena gritarle como loca. Él ya estaba fuera de su plan, la traicionó, no le sirve, además complicó todo haciendo que se tenga que adelantar un par de pasos largos.

 _*Ese imbécil me mintió, se reía de mi en la cara. Él jugaba con Kise a los enamorados mientras yo no tenía ni puta idea. Me trató de tonta, fui el camino fácil desde el momento que le ofrecí el trabajo ¿Hace cuánto estarán juntos? Que grave error. Si tal vez hubiese escogido a otra persona esta sería otra historia, aún así, esto no detiene mi objetivo.*_

Dedujo que Aomine, ese mismo día, después de que se cruzaron, soltaría la verdad y entonces fue cuando su perversa lamparita se encendió con una idea que le ofreció lo de salida siempre fácil: mentiras y manipulación.

Y pronto, muy pronto, se acercaría a Ryota para tener una charla con él.

...

 _-Aominecchi ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? Desde hace un largo rato te noto extraño._

Tardó en contestar. Agachó su cabeza mirando al suelo mientras su rostro oscurecía. Estaba repleto de culpas, se consideraba un tipo sucio, lleno de esa oscuridad de la que parecía no poder escapar porque incluso ahora, si decía la verdad, Kise no dejaría de ser la víctima y él un victimario que daba por seguro, que jamás lo perdonaría porque ni él mismo se puede perdonar.

La mentira siempre es una soga débil. Se sabe que en cualquier momento puede cortarse y que debes mantenerte a la expectativa de ello, porque te sorprende cuando ocurre. Por eso es mejor siempre ir con la verdad, o al menos eso es lo que te enseñan en esta vida "los buenos".

 _-Kise, tengo que... contar la verdad.-_ Se dignó a hablar mientras soltaba la mano del otro. Se sentó en el suelo de la cancha resignado, levantando la cabeza mirando al cielo, dando un gran suspiro.

Habían prometido ese uno contra uno, pero por primera vez, eso perdió importancia.

Su novio desconcertado ante las palabras de este, de pie, inmóvil, con el balón debajo de un brazo, quedo en silencio completo a esperar de que trataba esa verdad.

Daiki estaba mal ahí sentado en resignación, parecía un tonto débil que no puede enfrentar las cosas como se deben, así que tomó valor volviendo a levantarse para estar frente a frente.

 _-Escuchame hasta el final por favor._

Kise asintió.

 _-Tu conoces bien mi egoísmo, y sin darme cuenta, mis acciones me llevaron a una gran estupidez, un abismo que ya estaba asegurado de que me caería._

 _-Me estas asustando Aomine._

 _-Deberías. Porque lo mas tonto se volvió mi mas grande conflicto. Por alguna razón que no recuerdo, Momoi dejó de comprarme revistas de Mai-chan y como no me aguanto sin mis queridas, busqué empleo ¿Recuerdas que tu me conseguiste uno? Estaba bien hasta allí, era uno pequeño y ¡Debió ser suficiente! Sin embargo cuando salí del edificio me topé con una chica que me ofreció otro trabajo ¡Tenía buena paga! Solo que ese trabajo consistía en... Recolectar información sobre una persona en específico, eso significa tener que acercarme a él, averiguar datos importantes, cosas relevantes y demás para que todas las fanáticas sean felices al saber algo nuevo. Ese... eras tú.-_ Chasqueó la lengua frustrado - _Ellas me empujaron a hacerlo. Lo mas horrendo es que lo hice por dinero, porque me pagaban a cambio de información tuya. Es por eso que me acerqué a ti y hacía lo que me decían que haga. Ahora bien, todo se fue a la mierda cuando me di cuenta que este trabajo hizo que me enamore de ti ¡Porque ahora te amo, y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás para que esta sea una relación normal! Simplemente me obsesioné y ... me convertí en un acosador.-_

 _-Dime que estas bromeando._

 _-Lo siento tanto, arruiné todo._

No arruinó nada porque Ryota apenas procesaba lo dicho. Sus labios pronto comenzaron a temblar, y el balón debajo del brazo lo dejó caer. Entro en un shock haciendo a Daiki preocuparse. Se acercó para ver como se sentía tocando su mano, pero Kise se alejó de él empujándolo en un rechazo total, como si fuera una cosa asquerosa. Después de eso ya estaba llorando y entre sollozos intentaba decir algo al respecto pero no salía nada mas que espasmos deteniéndolo.

Hasta al fin poder decir algo mínimo.

 _-Eres un... ¡Maldito enfermo que no piensa en nada mas que en si mismo! No creí que algo así me llegara a hacer alguien, nunca. Supuse que era una relación de amor normal ¡Pero estabas pensando a tu conveniencia!_

 _-No Kise, no entiendes ¡Yo te amo ahora!_

 _-¿Y por qué no acabaste con esa tontería de las fanáticas antes? ¿Amarme dices? Si estabas haciendo tu trabajo para poder comprar... revistas. Si, tenías una relacíon de amor conmigo porque pensabas en revistas, es normal que pase, a muchos les pasan estas cosas, como no me di cuenta si es lo mas normal del mundo.-_ Contestaba con sarcasmo. - _Esto no es amor, es una farsa._

Luego de aquello, escapó corriendo a toda velocidad, a un lugar sin dirección donde su impulso lleno de dolor lo llevase. Lo que necesitaba era estar solo. Aomine igual.

Y si había algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo en ese nudo, era que hicieron bien en separarse.

 _*Kise tiene razón, no podía ser amor si llevaba tantas mentiras detrás.*_

A pesar de que el amor no tiene límite en varios aspectos, esa era lógica casi matemática podría decirse. Si empezó mal, terminaría mal.

Pero la reflexión, que bueno que existe eso. Cada uno llego a algo clave.

 _Aomine: Si se acabó esta locura, se puede empezar de vuelta pero haciendo las cosas bien. Yo quiero estar con Kise._

 _Kise: No quiero saber nada, con nadie._

Si cada uno pensaba mantener una postura diferente. Alguno de los dos, en algún momento, tenía que ceder y flaquear ante eso.

..

Tenía que ir a hablar con las chicas así ya puede declararse libre de pecados. Maldecía haberlas conocido y a la vez agradecido porque le abrieron las puertas a un nuevo mundo además de que fueron gentiles, nunca le dieron las espalda y lo ayudaron (La única loca era Natsuki) pero ahora esos detalles no tenían importancia. Quería despedirse, era su pequeño deseo después de que haya perdido todo lo importante para él.

 _-¿Qué pasa Aomine? ¿Por qué nos has llamado así de repente para una reunión de fans? ¿Pasó algo importante?-_ Preguntaba una de las chicas.

 _-¿No deberiamos esperar a Natsuki? Se enfadará si se entera que hablamos de Nuestro Ryota sin ella.-_ Decía otra sugiriendo para que esperen.

 _-No creo que venga, y no la quiero ver. Se acabó todo niñas.-_ Confesó pronto Aomine.

 _-¿Te peleaste con ella nuevamente o que?_

 _-No me gusta dar tanta vuelta, iré al punto. Kise lo sabe todo, yo se lo conté. No aguanté mas con esto, es muy enfermizo. Y saben, creo que hasta cuando le dije la verdad seguí haciendo las cosas por conveniencia propia.-_

Aquello último lo dijo porque si Natsuki no lo hubiera visto de la mano con Kise, tal vez, seguiría con la mentira, pero no, fue practicamente forzado a decir la verdad.

 _-Pero ¿Por qué de repente cambias de opinión? A pesar de que sabías lo "enfermizo" que era, estabas mas que seguro con este trabajo, hasta te parecía divertido.-_ Le cuestionaba otra chica.

 _-Lo era, tiempo pasado. Esto fue construido todo a base de mentiras. Kise se encariñó mucho conmigo, yo igual. Terminé comiendo el teatro y eso no le gustó nada a Natsuki, ni a mi tampoco. Fue una experiencia extraña, de delirio mezlado con diversión, pero llegó a su fin. Él me odia._

A algunas les dio lástima. Se pusieron en los zapatos de Daiki, otras en los de Ryota. ¡Era feísimo! Lo peor es que era tarde para tomar conciencia de que lo que habían hecho entre todos fue malo, infantil, ridículo, de pensamiento cerrado que entre ellos creyeron correcto y fue simplemente egoísmo. Todos satisfaciendo sus propias demandas, menos Ryota.

Ellas agacharon la cabeza como algo mas que resignación, era una culpa enorme y querían tirar toda la culpa a Natsuki, porque ella planeó todo manipulando a su antojo, por ser "la fan numero uno" del modelo. Y al final decidieron que no era la forma de que las cosas estén mejor, era seguir en pensamientos cerrados. Mejor era alejarse de ella. Ya no querían usar esos métodos que hacían infeliz a su ídolo, porque mas intolerable era eso, ver a él dolido ¡Y ellas fueron en parte, causantes de lo que pasó!

Aprendieron a no invadir la privacidad de otros. Por ahora esa, era una manera mas clara de ver las cosas, de una forma concientizadora. Es un ejemplo de cuando alguien fallece que lo aprecian todos, tarde. Ellas establecieron una especie de moraleja en todo esto, y es algo bueno para crecer o aprender. Luego pensarían una forma adecuada para disculparse.

Natsuki tampoco volvió a reunirse con las fanáticas en el grupo que tenían en común todas. Notaron que Aomine se salió y ella también.

Algo pasó.

Aunque mas allá de las especulaciones que cada uno hacía dentro del grupo, posibles teorías, etc, detrás de todo eso, estaba la verdadera historia de lo que realmente pasó y también, de lo que esta por pasar con ellos tres.


	14. No hay nada

**No hay nada**

Ryota continuaba encerrado en su habitación, deprimido, perdido pensando entre lo que había pasado, lo que debió pasar y lo que no pasó. Era difícil asimilar. De pronto recordaba bonitos momentos con Aomine y se lamentaba por haber sido tan crédulo ante aquel.

Todo a su alrededor estaba tan igual, él era el único desestabilizado al que le pesaba levantarse de su cama o dejar de llorar, y ni hablar de sonreír. No se permitía ir a trabajar así, no quería que lo vean hecho un trapo de piso mojado, no se veía como el mismo de siempre, estaba desecho.

 _*¿Por qué ya no hay nada de ese todo que eramos? ¿Qué tan a fondo tiene que llegar uno a tocar para no sentir nada? Si te cruzaría en este instante, Aomine Daiki, sentiría ese nada. Sería un muy muy enorme vacío en el cual debí llenar con odio pero ni valió la pena.*_

Desde que el sol se volvió lluvia y frío, desde aquello, la visión de Kise oscureció. Y si ya de por sí, él, muy dentro suyo tenía una parte que no le gustaba mostrar a nadie, esto empeoró. Con toda esa gente podrida no pudo evitarlo. Quería que vean una parte distinta, demostrar lo molesto que estaba con medio mundo. Con sus fanáticas, con el trabajo, con él mismo y por supuesto, con Daiki. Un resentimiento que no pensaba dejar.

Cuando tomó su celular vio las llamadas y mensajes de él mezclados con los de otras personas. No decían nada que quiera leer, no eran importantes ahora, era solo un eco que retumbaba. No ayudaban a que su situación cambie.

Imaginaba que si hubiese aceptado a la chica que se le declaró anteriormente delante de todos, aunque sea su vida amorosa iba a ser mejor y no tan penosa.

Ese entre otros pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. Hasta que encerró todo dentro de un cajón olvidándose de pasado, presente o futuro que lo haga sentir mas patético de lo que ya se sentía. Iba a ser un nuevo Kise Ryota, distinto al que cualquiera puede llegar a suponer, y tantos cambios bruscos gracias a las personas desfavorables de su círculo íntimo y no íntimo hicieron que él cambie endureciéndose, robando su ingenuidad y dejando dentro suyo un estado nulo, un nada.

No era él único al que no le quedaba nada... Aomine tambien estaba deprimido, frustrado, enojado consigo e intentando aceptar lo que perdió de importante. Ese sentimiento de amargura, lo idiota que se veía tan debilucho y sobretodo la pesada culpa que cargaba. No podía siquiera separar lo que quiso que ocurra y lo que ocurrió de verdad. Se estaba dejando llevar por una bola de negatividad que le decía "Aquí termina todo" ¡Y no era así! Es que si tanto se amaban ¿Por qué no olvidan lo malo y vuelven a estar juntos? No es tan complejo si se piensa de esa forma pero por otro lado, mas allá de pensar en positivo o negativo, hay una realidad ¡Nadie confiaría en un tipo como él! Tenía tantas oportunidades para hablar y soltar la verdad pero cerró su boca hasta el final.

Usó la mentira y tiene una sola realidad: Aceptar que lo perdió todo a causa de sus actitudes.

¿Por qué la conciencia lo castigaba hoy y no antes? Lloraba por su grave error, hasta soñaba con la sonrisa de Kise que se iba alejando dentro de un pasillo oscuro que por mas que corra para alcanzarlo nunca llegaba. Un castigo que le pasaba factura tan tarde.

. .

El calvario pasado por ambas partes fue de aproximadamente un mes y medio, ese que pareció mas, pero tenían que levantarse de ese golpe, no podían permanecer mas deprimidos ni encerrados.

Kise estaba harto de escuchar llamadas de sus superiores para que asista al trabajo. Odiaba todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, le recordaba el porque de su dolor, lo que mas detestaba, la causa que hizo de él que cada vez que se mire a un espejo vea el reflejo mas horrible del mundo. Quería renunciar y antes de que lo haga, algunas personas le dijeron que lo piense bien antes de hacerlo, entre ellos, el jefe de la agencia que tanto lo quería y sus dos lindas hermanas que lo acompañaban siempre.

 _*Como sea, renuncie o no, nada va a cambiar, porque todo me da igual. Puedo mantenerme en la línea si quiero porque no tengo obstáculos y ya no pienso en cosas feas, ya no pienso en nada.*_

Salió a comerse el mundo volviendo a su labor. Por suerte sus compañeros y jefes tuvieron consideración con él, obviamente porque le fueron con el chisme de lo que había pasado pero no preguntaron demasiado. A parte, Ryota se justificaba con el solo decir "problemas personales" en Kaijo igual. Era su justificación por estar un mes y medio desaparecido. Simple pero aceptable.

Sus sesiones impecables, tal como las solía hacer él. Usaba su carisma únicamente para eso. Cuando se cruzaba con sus fanáticas las esquivaba. Ya no quería ningún tipo de relación con ellas. Incluso cuando lo llamaban para que se acerque porque querían disculparse, él las ignoraba. No deseaba contacto cercano alguno y no andaba pendiente de otras cosas que no sean estudio o trabajo. Por ahora estar aislado era lo mejor.

Daiki continuaba igual, seguía su vida de básquetbol y de vago que siempre hizo antes de meterse con Kise.

Lo que si se podía llamar cambio era que abandonó las revistas y también lo relacionado con trabajo sucio o dinero sucio. A veces pasaba por un puesto de revistas mirando de lejos en alguna portada a Kise o Mai-chan y se aguantaba de no comprarlas. Esa ganancia no la utilizó mas desde que dijo la verdad, ya no quería ser un imbécil, quería ser otro y en ese tiempo que continuaba con su monótona vida se dio cuenta de cuán vacío estaba, de cuanto hubiese deseado hacer las cosas bien así tenía sentido su vida, así tenía lo que mas quería: a Kise. Ese chico le dejó tanta marca que le robó todo, como si fuera que su alma fue vendida al diablo.

..

Cuando el modelo llegó exhausto de su trabajo a su hogar, al abrir la puerta, halló tirado un sobre en el suelo. El emisor era anónimo, el receptor: él. Algo ya por desconfiar. Tal vez era de alguna admiradora pero no parecía un sobre de ese tipo, sino mas bien era uno muy común.

Al principio lo dejó de lado y no lo tomó en cuenta. Luego de pensarlo mejor, era extraño que alguien deje una carta para él porque además, enviar cartas era algo antiguo y alguien joven enviando un mensaje de esa forma que no sea por celular no era normal. Puede ser que pertenezca a un familiar lejano que no veía hace mucho y como ya no aguantaba su curiosidad la abrió y todo eso que especuló desapareció en un segundo.

~ _Hola Kise. Se que es algo raro que envíe una carta pero no tenía otros medios por los cuales comunicarme. Estaba al tanto que por redes sociales ya no te manejas así que decidí hacerlo de la manera antigua: una carta hecha a papel y lápiz._

 _Ahora bien ¿Cómo estas? Espero te hayas mejorado. Y no, no soy una fanática loca tuya, soy tu vecina de en frente y además de querer saber como estas, quería decirte que necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. Hay algo clave que debo contarte. Puedes pasarte cuando quieras. Repito, es urgente-importante.~_

Algo no cuadraba ¿Cómo sabía que no andaba pasando un buen momento? ¿Será que se trataba de esas típicas vecinas chusmas? ¿Una nueva acosadora? No, eso era en lo que menos quería involucrarse. Ya fueron demasiadas locuras juntas y si se trataba de algo similar ya no lo toleraría.

Y esa curiosidad, esa incertidumbre que lo quemaba por dentro era mas poderosa que cualquier cosa. Tan fuerte que no le importaba si se trataba de una nueva trampa, si era su vecina, si era una broma de mal gusto, no importaba porque "era algo urgente" y le picaba saber.

¿Qué era eso tan importante?

Era hora de una nueva aventura para salirse un poco de su vida dentro de la nada y visitar a una vecina no iba a cambiar las cosas ¿O si?


	15. Ganar Territorio

**Ganar Territorio**

Después de meditar sobre si ir o no, un par de veces antes de salir de su casa, se decidió en sí para ver que significaba esto.

Cruzó la calle y tocó el timbre esperando respuesta, a lo que enseguida una jovencita salió a recibirlo pidiendo que pasé adentro.

Estaban nerviosos, la chica parecía amable y enseguida sin preguntar le ofreció un vaso con alguna bebida para que espere un rato allí donde estaba, tomando asiento. Kise no quería permanecer tanto tiempo, llegó de una larga jornada laboriosa, que los jefes no se apiadaron de él como al principio de su vuelta, solo fue comprensión momentánea. Hicieron que se ponga al día con todo el trabajo que llevaba atrasado desde hace mes y medio.

 _-Mi nombre es Lin, siento enviarte esa carta así, repentina, mi amiga me lo pidió y yo le hice el favor. Parece que necesitaba mucho hablar contigo._

 _-¿Quién es esa otra persona?_

 _-Ya la verás, esta en camino, ella es la interesada, pero no te espantes, solo que como justamente mi casa esta tan cerca de la tuya decidimos que el lugar de encuentro sería aquí.-_ Contestó sobresaltada por los nervios que sentía.

No había pasado ni media hora y la invitada incógnita apareció.

Kise no lo pudo evitar parecerle familiar. En algún lado vio aquel rostro.

 _-Soy Natsuki, nos tomamos fotos en un tiempo atrás. No se si me recuerdas, solía estar muy pendiente de tu trabajo como modelo.-_ Se presentó la no desconocida chica.

 _-Ah, una fanática.-_ Suspiró y se levantó para que le abran la puerta. Quería irse a su casa, estaba un poco decepcionado por imaginar que se trataba de algo realmente importante.

 _-No Kise ¡Escucha por favor!-_ Pedía Lin, la amiga de Natsuki para que no se vaya.

 _-No me compartes con esas fanáticas tuyas, hace un tiempo deje de pertenecer al grupo.-_

 _-¿Y eso qué? ¿Para esto me llamaron?-_

 _-¡Se que estás dolido aún! No soporto verte así. Yo sabía de Aomine y las fanáticas, pero no imaginé que todo se iría de las manos. Pensé que tal vez perdería importancia y de verdad iban a ser felices.-_ Se victimizaba Natsuki entre medio de sus mentiras fingiendo compresión, nada nuevo.

 _-Basta, ya no me interesa.-_ Renegó el rubio mientras empujaba la puerta de salida que Lin apenas había abierto.

 _-Si necesitas ayuda dinos a nosotras, y no te aísles, yo voy a hacer que vuelvas a ser el que eras...-_ Prometió Natsuki a aquel que no quería saber nada relacionado a lo ya pasado.

Él estaba molesto, tanta incertidumbre dando vueltas para que sea una tontería de unas mocosas que según él, no tenían ni una idea de lo que era estar en su lugar. Al final, con el cansancio que cargaba encima se fue a dormir así se olvidaba de esa molestia que sentía en su pecho, y que pesaba.

...

Ese episodio pasó desapercibido, no pareció de importancia, pero lo que si hizo fue marcar un nuevo comienzo, un logro para Natsuki, ese que le decía tener toda la ventaja en este juego. Esta vez si estaba en su puesto ganado, sin rivales de por medio.

Todos, todos los santos días, Ryota recibía justo en la puerta de su casa un regalo por parte de ella, algo que él consideró enseguida denominándola "Una cargosa" porque eso era, mandando cada día algo diferente, se volvía tedioso. Galletas caseras, osos de peluche, chocolates e incluso tortas, todos exclusivos para él y una carta justo al lado del presente, que ya tenía miles y que tiraba a la basura sin siquiera leer, igual que los regalos. Hasta claro, tomando un poco de consideración leyó alguna de ellas y no parecían ser de las típicas fangirls. La mayoría decía cosas como "espero estés bien" "No te exijas tanto en tu trabajo" "suerte hoy", entre otros mensajes positivos mas que tenían un significado: Ella estaba preocupada por él. En el final de esas cartas, en posdata, pedía el siempre y mas molesto: "¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver?" "Deberíamos vernos para charlar un poco"

Llegó un punto que esto se volvió gracioso, es que la joven era insistente y persistente. Él pensaba "Ya se va a cansar", pero no, ella seguía con eso, jodiendo.

Y por mas que diga que va a ser frío para siempre, en realidad no se aguantaba tanto. Tuvo una mínima compasión contestando a una de sus cartas aceptando despues de todo, una invitación.

 _~ "Esta bien, vamos a encontrarnos, te lo ganaste por insistente" ~_

Fue su respuesta concisa y clara para hacer que desde la otra parte, ella sea feliz de que por fin cedió a sus plegarias.

Acordaron donde encontrarse, horario y dirección correspondiente. El encuentro se llevaría a cabo en un bar de conveniencia en viaje para ambos. Kise quería hacerlo mas que nada para sacarse un peso de encima que lo invadía.

Hablaron de trivialidades, se tomaron un café, descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común aunque al principio el rubio estaba un poco cohibido costando confiar, hablaba y respondía en seco, pero Natsuki para el habla se desenvolvía muy bien, además tenía un extraño humor que lo convencía y llegó a la conclusión de que sí valió la pena conocer a esa mujercita, le agradó. No mencionaron nada relacionado al pasado, eso lo alivió porque realmente eso era para volver a rasgarse la herida.

Quedaron en verse nuevamente, aunque la muchacha preguntó si estaba permitida en poder ir a visitarlo aunque sea una vez a la semana y Kise algo bufando aceptó con un suspiro acompañado del "Esta bien" que la hizo feliz. El objetivo de ahora era levantar el ánimo de su querido y estaba haciendo bastante bien aquello.

Ella no se sintió culpable en ningún momento por sus acciones pasadas, cortó lazos rápido con todo eso apenas supo la verdad que escondía Aomine y entonces se metalizó en mirar adelante guardando el pasado, igual que Kise.

Esta era su oportunidad, una para aprovecharse, y el tren pasa una sola vez dicen por ahí.

 **...**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Si, justo en la ship Aokise lo sé (?) y quedó un poco corto, también estoy al tanto :c**

 **No se preocupen, Daiki va a ser su aparición. El bendito pasado quedó incierto, inconcluso y nada claro (Ups, spoiler tal vez) por eso ¡Tiene que volver para arreglar muchos asuntos!**

 **Ah, también en estos días quizá suba un one-shot NijiHai ¿A alquien le gusta? Yo re contra amo esa pareja, lástima que hay tan poco material y es de las que mas me fascina.**

 **Ando enferma pero ¿Adivinen qué? Da buenos resultados porque estar en cama todo el día me ayudó a escribir, nada eso. Muchas gracias por siempre leer n.n**


	16. Una sola razón y el impacto inesperado

**Una sola razón y el impacto inesperado**

No soportaba un segundo mas, ya casi 4 meses se estaban por cumplir de su separación con Kise y parecían tan eternos como si te clavaran un puñal. Esta vez levantó la bandera blanca, se rindió. Y siendo él un tipo bastante intimidante, que a veces te puede causar diferentes impresiones dependiendo del punto de vista de cada cual, había algo en que todos destacaban en Daiki: Era alguien orgulloso y que nunca cedería la razón a otro o directamente jamás se rebajaría al perdón. Siempre es él y después el mundo, pero no es porque tenga un ego demasiado alto, o tal vez si (eso puede ser discutible) solo que él es así porque es la manera mas fácil para mantener su espíritu alto y triunfar en lo que se proponga.

Claro que hay algo que rompe con esto.

Nadie se preguntó si había alguna fórmula para que Aomine reconozca sus errores y haga eso, ceder al otro, disculparse, tragarse su orgullo y tirar todos sus ideales a la basura.

Es increíble pero si existe una.

Y si no, hubiese pasado lo siguiente: Presionado y sin aguantar mas su secreto, confesar a Kise todas las locuras que hizo, mandar a la mierda a las mocosas de la manera mas sutil posible, enfadarse consigo mismo hasta que pase, volver a su vida cotidiana y por fin llegar a ser el mismo Daiki de siempre.

Bueno, realmente eso si pasó. Llegó hasta la parte que dice "volver a su vida cotidiana" pero en lo que sigue... ¿Cómo hacer lo que sigue?

Era una misión imposible porque ya era tarde, ese dulce hombre lo consumió por completo y no solo eso, sino que también hizo ver lo insignificante y vacía que es su existencia si no esta presente. Vivió cortos pero agradables momentos con ese chico que parecía la primera vez que conoció la felicidad. Atesoraba tanto esos sentimientos que estar mirando una simple revista de idols, modelos o incluso un libro que tenga las respuestas sobre la existencia del universo no le servía de nada porque Kise fue lo mejor que se le cruzó en el camino e incluso es capaz de dar vuelta el mundo las veces que sea por aquel.

Siempre que descubría lo fuerte que sentía cargado su interior con todo ese amor, no podía dejar de sentirse identificado con un acosador recorriéndole un escalofrío al darse cuenta lo ridículo que sería exponer todo aquello que pensaba.

Y algo estaba empezando a asustarlo, que no debía admitir pero que por mas que lo ignore, su impulso lo llevaba a querer hacerlo.

Ir a buscarlo abandonando su orgullo por una sola razón: Lo amaba.

Al principio tomó el primer transporte mas rápido que lo conduzca a destino. Mientras iba en viaje, ensayaba que palabras eran las mas adecuadas para dirigirse a su amor, había escrito un papel provisorio para memorizar algunas frases, cosas que olvidó decir cuando tuvo la oportunidad, etc. En ese momento él era solo él dentro de ese transporte público. No existían las personas, ni dentro ni fuera cuando salió. No estaba prestando atención para nada a su alrededor, quería llegar a Kise.

Corría a toda velocidad hasta la casa, y en esa adrenalina que sentía por querer llegar, ya se olvidó lo que memorizó, entonces se decidió mejor por hacer un bollo al papel lanzándolo lejos porque mejor era tomarse el atrevimiento de improvisar lo que salga de su corazón, así sea lo mas bizarro del mundo iba a esforzarse sacando de lo mas profundo lo que sentía, que lo extrañaba, pedir con devoción perdón las veces necesarias, decir que ya no se aguantaba mas sin su sonrisa, que es un maldito egoísta que lo necesita para sentirse bien y que si pasaron tales locuras que solo son eso porque no se pudo controlar en el pasado pero que ahora ya reflexionó demasiado y llegó a la conclusión mas descabellada a la vez convincente de apresurarse a buscarlo, todo por lo mas importante que iba a decir al finalizar, lo amaba.

Aún si él ya no lo quería, intentaría que se vuelva a enamorar. Quería una segunda oportunidad.

Quería compartir todo aquello con él pero eso no se concretó, porque vio algo que lo hizo helar la sangre, haciendo que se olvide de su disculpa. Todas sus fuerzas se debilitaron y lo hicieron paralizar justo en el lugar donde visualizó esa escena a la perfección, en donde Ryota no podía verlo pero Aomine sí.

Kise salía de su casa acompañado de la chica ya conocida, Natsuki. Esto no parecía problema ni obstáculo, simplemente era incómodo o un tanto estrafalario porque no se imaginó a ellos dos juntos. Además veía como esa reencarnación del demonio lo hacía sonreír , así que le pareció que ya estaba mejorando el mal tiempo.

Hasta allí seguía con el impulso de acercarse hasta donde estaban e intentar convencerlo de hablar a solas.

El drama de esa escena fue cuando segundos de ver la sonrisa del rubio, observando con mas nitidez, ellos estaban entrelazando sus dedos, tomados de las manos. Ese fue el motivo que lo sorprendió dejándolo confundido entre si seguir caminando hasta ellos o quedarse allí observando. Y todavía no terminaban las sorpresas.

Se desconcertó totalmente a un nivel mayor mirando como los labios de ella se posaban en los de Ryota sin vergüenza y seguros.

Parecía que, luego de esos meses, Kise enterró su pasado con Aomine comenzando de cero, saliendo adelante con la ayuda de su "Ex fanática" y actual pareja.

A Daiki de pronto, en medio de esa parálisis, terminó juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

...

Era lo esperado, lo que ella tanto anheló desde el principio al final resultó ganar. Natsuki ocultaba sus sentimientos a Kise desde mucho antes que conozca a Daiki e ideara esos extraños planes junto a él. Tenía guardado bajo llave ese secreto que enterró igual que su novio.

Fingió ser una fan mas del montón solamente para saber mas acerca del modelo, después poder acercarse personalmente y capturarlo como si de un pokemon valioso se tratara. La realidad es que ella era una chica que por pura casualidad se cruzó con él en un parque e inmediatamente se enamoró. Mas adelante, descubrió mirando unas revistas quien era él y observando desde lejos planificó su acercamiento comenzando por sus fanáticas, el punto inicial.

Su objetivo era eliminar toda clase de competencia que sea peligrosa, que le quite su lugar. No hacía todo aquello porque era una fanática, ni tampoco para ayudar a las demás, solo las perjudicó y las dejó mal paradas para que Kise tarde o temprano las termine odiando, con Aomine fueron dos objetivos, lo utilizó para sacar información importante y otra no tanto. Ella estaba a un paso de terminar. Iba a contar a Ryota sin que ningún fan la descubra, limpiando toda huella, que infiltraban información importante de él dentro de su trabajo acusando a sus fanáticas pero nunca cumplió con esa parte porque al final Aomine resultó ser un obstáculo de competencia tambien y eso hizo que tenga que retorcer y retroceder a hacer un nuevo plan.

Cuando se encontró con que eran novios se dio cuenta que había hecho algo mal, que tenía que arreglar todo de vuelta encontrando otra forma para salir limpia de tal escándalo y entonces su audacia la ayudó a pensar _"¿Y si hago que Aomine tenga que contar la verdad y salga perjudicado?"_

Ese día que se cruzó con Aomine y Kise no fue casualidad.

Borró todo obstáculo y finalizó el juego.

 _Tal vez su enorme y alta torre construida con una manipulación excelente y forzada pueda llegar a desarmarse por una mala pieza puesta, por su mala jugada, aunque tambien puede con mucha precisión detener la caída nivelándola para mantener la torre a salvo._


	17. Capacitado para amar

**Capacitado para amar**

No quiere escuchar esa voz que reconoce fácilmente, acababa de salir de un oscuro pozo y no piensa seguir ese mismo camino de la mentira. Tan patético era verse a sí mismo, se sentía mas idiota de lo que ya creía ser, todo a causa de esa molestia que no lo dejaba en paz. No estaba tranquilo, tenía miedo de escucharlo y que sea un cuento inventado para usar de excusa y que vuelva a caer como ratón en trampera.

Extendió su brazo hasta esa mujer para que lo despertara de esa nada en donde dormía, ella lo ayudó, y salió adelante. Kise estaba agradecido, y no solo eso, sino que con el tiempo comenzó a tomar en cuenta los consejos que ella le daba para que no lo vuelvan a pisotear.

Cuando lo atacó con la guardia baja, él se dejó fácil. Fue un potente golpe del que Aomine es casi imposible que pueda superar. Aunque sabiendo como es Daiki, aceptaría el desafío "imposible".

Natsuki y Kise eran pareja, ella lo ayudó aprovechando la ocasión para pasar a ser la novia de un momento a otro con solo levantarle el ánimo en un beso después de sus consejos.

Suena a una historia romántica de telenovela pero si se presta atención a los detalles, se encuentran errores o incluso horrores. Detalles como por ejemplo: No conocer quien es su novia realmente y quien fue en el pasado sin él, o también un error de Kise fue confundir el apoyarse en una persona para que te ayude con hacerlo tu pareja y no quedar solo. Ese, entre otros mas graves como huir de tu pasado de manera cobarde y no hacer frente a esas heridas para que, además de aclarar "malos entendidos", puedan cicatrizar. El último ejemplo es mas notorio porque Aomine lo estaba buscando desde hace rato por motivos importantes. Lo seguía llamando y enviándole mensajes de texto ya sean de texto o voz para que se encuentren urgente.

Y parecía que Daiki, después de lo último que había visto con sus propios ojos, olvidó por completo su confesión de amor. Todo desapareció cuando descubrió que eran pareja con ella. Ryota pensaba que al sentir frío no estaría mal buscar calor en el infierno ¡Pero no sabe que clase de lugar es ese! En otras palabras, Ryota tiene a su lado a alguien que no conoce. Se guió de sus impulsos tontos que sentía momentáneos y volvió a hacer las cosas mal.

Esta vez no era tan tarde y Aomine no pensaba hacer que incremente el problema, se dio cuenta enseguida que estaban juntos a base de mentiras, muy similar a lo que pasó con ellos dos. En algún momento tenía que dar con el otro y decirle algo mas importante que una declaración de amor. Tenía que saber ¡Que estaba cayendo en la misma trampa con otra persona y una nueva historia! Un dulce envenenado otra vez.

 _*Tsk...Kise no dejará de ser nunca un idiota por esa razón, ese defecto que debe aprender a controlarlo: Dejar llevarse por las emociones momentáneas. Eso lo sé porque nos parecemos un poco y porque llevo mas tiempo conociendo a Kise que esa mujer.*_

Lo buscó tanto, incluso personalmente, cara a cara, pero recibía la misma respuesta: Nada. Ryota lo estaba ignorando.

Obviamente, lo buscaba cuando la demonio no estaba con él, porque imaginó que su presencia empeoraría la situación actual y volvería a ganar gracias a su perspicacia, cosa que a Daiki le faltaba, y no, no tenía ganas de hacer frente a esa tipa, no valía la pena seguir perdiendo tiempo entre una rivalidad eterna con ella porque lo único que importaba y preocupaba era el estado de Kise, tenía que abrir un poco mas los ojos y él era capaz de hacerlo.

 _-Kise, escuchame un momento ¡Por favor! -_ Rogaba Aomine inclinándose, esperando un sí, dejando de lado su orgullo.

 _-Déjame en paz, estás enfermo de la mente._

 _-¡Entiende que estas cayendo de nuevo en lo mismo! Natsuki miente, ella es la enferma mental._

 _-Tu estás loco, ella no roba objetos personales mios y se los vende a mis fanáticas._

 _-Puede que sea así, ni la conoces tan bien, no comprendes que ella fue el principal problema siempre yo solo fuí un títere de su...-_ Y se detuvo porque Kise no lo dejó continuar interrumpiéndolo con una cachetada.

 _-Estoy feliz con ella ¿No es suficiente? ¡¿Quieres verme en una relación mentirosa contigo?! Olvídalo._

 _-Ahora también llevas una relación nutrida de mentiras..._

 _-¿Y que te hace pensar que te creo o que me interesa lo que digas? Adiós._

Esa fue, la máxima conversación que pudo cruzar con él a pesar de seguir insistente en reiteradas ocasiones sin conseguir nada mas que ser ignorado. Y se sentía merecedor de ello, lo sabía, pero ahora estaba diciendo la verdad ¿Cómo iba a hacer para ser escuchado? Solo necesitaba eso, que crea en su palabra por esa única vez. Ya no importaba tenerlo como novio, no ahora. Claro que eso seria algo magnífico pero si le daban a elegir entre ser escuchado por Kise y que le crea o la declaración de amor, desearía lo primero. A toda costa tenía que advertir el peligro, alejarlo de ella, y esta vez no era el egoísmo de siempre, temía por Kise. Preferiría verlo con cualquier mujercita que lo quiera por ser una cara bonita o un hombre que lo admire y estime como Kasamatsu, antes que con ella, cualquier otro no sería tan grave supone.

Estaba tan frustrado, se sentía mucho peor que perder un partido de básquetbol. Kise huía en estos momentos culminantes, Daiki pensaba * _¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo encontraba solo y me confesaba?¿Me daría otra oportunidad?*_ Pero era inútil pensar eso. Ahora estaba a unos pocos pasos de rendirse, de dejar que sea feliz con la mentira, que tal vez Natsuki hoy era otra y ya no necesita estar al pendiente de si Kise corre peligro de sufrir con ella o no, esa decisión fue al fin y al cabo del rubio, dueño de su propia vida.

* _Si quiso aceptarla entonces... ¡No, no, no! ¡Ese no soy yo! Acabo de darme cuenta que sí, que es egoísmo entonces. Es eso porque esa perra esta llevándose de arriba una felicidad de fantasía, esa ¡Mentirosa! Porque no lo esta queriendo como una verdadera novia tiene que quererlo, ni fanática siquiera, ni ella, ni el tipo que me corrió del trabajo, ni nadie esta amándolo para estar con él y ya lo dije antes: "El único que esta capacitado para estar con Kise Ryota soy yo" ¡Y voy conseguir mi objetivo! Me importa poco si no quiere estar conmigo, lo quiero lejos de esa villana. Si me rechaza a mi esta bien, dolerá, pero no voy a permitir que no lo amen adecuadamente.*_

No tenía argumentos con los cuales justificarse de por que hacía todo eso, lo amaba y quería protegerlo, es todo. ¿Tiene que ser importante tener algún argumento aceptable para hacer todo aquello? Sabía bien que a pesar de decir que estaba capacitado, en realidad, pensaba que ya no tanto, porque por algo cometió errores en su relación con él, pero eso no era a lo que se refería cuando decía que el único capacitado era él, era algo que solo él entendía, buscaba que Kise tenga a alguien que de verdad lo ame mas allá de admiración, obsesión o por lo físico, alguien que supere a Daiki mismo, por eso utilizaba esa frase que lo fortalecía.

Y dentro de ese dolor que sentía al no poder hacer nada por ser escuchado, siempre se tranquilizaba al recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasó con él, lo ayudaban a aclarar sus ideas. Era una luz que por fín dio frutos; encendió su lamparita.

 _¿Y si lo bueno se hacía escuchar?_ Podría ser ingenioso para lograr derribar la torre.


	18. Es él

**¡Hola tanto tiempo! Se que pasó bastante desde que no actualizo pero el último capítulo lo fui escribiendo de a cuatro o cinco reglones y cuando la inspiración llegaba, un poco mas. Pero mas allá de eso, de tener problemas para construir un final que llene mi ausencia, les pido disculpas :C ya ni siquiera se deben acordar de que trataba esto (?) Igualmente muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, me conformo con que se que alguien ahí detrás de la pantalla esta leyendo esto.**

 **...**

 _ **Es él.**_

Esa idea que encendió chispas dentro suyo fue todo lo que necesitó. Con una red conceptual mental, el tema principal Ryota, y desde allí explayar ideas diferentes recorriendo por los recuerdos vividos junto a él. Ya sabía como hacer para que eso ayude y se transporte a la realidad. Tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo en conseguir que aquel abra sus ojos, y que, a diferencia de Natsuki, él no usaría mentiras, ni manipularía personas para que salga todo como quiere. Un método básico es mas que suficiente: Hacerlo con voluntad y honestidad.

Recordaba cosas que a su parecer puntualmente eran importantes. Como su relación con Kise lo hizo madurar en cierta forma, como el azar hizo que termine llamando al teléfono por conseguir empleo y terminar encontrando al amor de tu vida, cada detalle que había rescatado de ese ser que para él, era mas que suficiente. Y si bien esa otra parte de la historia en la que tuvo que arruinar su noviazgo por idioteces que no comprendía, que fueron las causantes de poner un fin a eso tan bonito, todo, absolutamente todo lo llevo a encontrar la llave para volver a su mundo, a su Kise.

Si Kise tenía gente tan hermosa a su alrededor ¿Por qué no buscar consejos de ellos? Esa fue la última esperanza de Aomine, tener que recurrir a la ayuda que por suerte era de la buena.

Contactó primero a las hermanas Kise, ellas parecían reconocerlo ya, él en cambio no. Recordaba una fotografía vista en el hogar de Kise. Tal vez su memoria al estar ocupada pensando en como ayudar a su amor olvidó que si en tiempo pasado hablo con ellas, cabía la posibilidad de que en algún partido Kaijo vs Too, o algo así pero no quería dar tanta vuelta en una hipotesis sin sentido de donde había visto a tales preciosuras, no, no, y no, estaba conectado a una energía dispuesta hacía otro objetivo.

Ambas lo golpearon, estaban bastante preocupadas por como se sentiría su hermanito en estos momentos. Aomine había contado toda la historia en detalle, pero a pesar de recibir esos golpes y lloriqueos de dos mujercitas que solo querían ver feliz a su familia, también lo comprendieron. Ellas al ser mayores tenían experiencias con esos temas y al ver como estaba Daiki, abriendo su sincero corazón dolido por ayuda, quisieron dar una mano. No es tan dificil entender a alguien, a veces basta con tener el suficiente raciocinio, ver las cosas de una manera amplia y no centrarse en uno mismo, ponerse en la piel del otro.

Luego se encontro con un pequeño que iba a ser indispensable: Kuroko. Comentó todo lo mismo, sin mentiras. Y era obvio que iba a hacerlo con la verdad porque de Kuroko no se escapa, se da cuenta cuando una persona no esta siendo honesta. Además era lógico que pida su ayuda porque es inteligente, razona lo suficiente y conoce bien a esos dos ex compañeros para darse cuenta que ambos estaban equivocados o coincidian en algo. Tetsu prestaba mucha atención, incluso puso varias veces miradas en Daiki clavadas bien feas mostrando el desacuerdo y disgusto que se hundían hasta el fondo de aquel, haciéndolo incomodar y sentir mas culpa por las cagadas que se mandó.

Por último, la cerecita del pastel o como mas le gusta llamar a esto: Su mejor carta estratégica ¿Y Por qué? Porque ellas eran testigo, sabían la verdad, lo conocían y entendían que era lo mejor para Kise. Fue en busca de las fanáticas, que no necesitó contar nada, sabían todo. Lo único que pedía era que den el empujón para poder rescatar a Kise.

Todas estas personas que buscó porque algo en él lo guió, pidió algo simple, que lo ayuden a que Kise abra los ojos de la manera que mas les guste. Si quieren ir en contra o a favor de Daiki, que lo hagan, que el no iba a meterse pero quería justicia, quería protegerlo por última vez y que valore la sinceridad de personas que de verdad lo quieren.

 _Las hermanas lo comprendieron y mas a su hermano, ya se imaginaban como se sentía y aceptaron._

 _Kuroko le dijo que era un grandísimo tonto y sin decir de que lado iba a estar, acepto._

 _Y por supuesto, las chicas buscaban que esa mentirosa pague todo el mal que hizo a todos, aceptaron._

Lo buscó en el lugar donde mas se la pasaba, donde era mas obvio que podía hallarse a esa hora, acertando. La cancha de basquet de la plaza donde solían encontrarse ambos para jugar seguido no hacía tanto. Aviso a los demás y todos partieron hacia allí, primero en llegar fue él.

 _-Ya basta hombre. Ahora que no puedes robarme objetos ¿Me persigues?_

 _-Imaginé que ibas a estar aquí.-_ Se enorgulleció Aomine.

 _-Como digas.-_ Cortó la conversación mirando hacía otro lado.

 _-¿Vas a ceder para hablar conmigo?_

 _-Ahora estoy esperando a alguien, dejame en paz._

 _-Espero que sea ella así estamos todos.-_

 _-¿Has dicho algo?-_ Preguntó Ryota fingiendo no haber escuchado aquello último.

 _-¡Qué no seas tan terco, testarudo y me escuches!_

 _-Escucha mejor tú mi última palabra: ¡NO!_

 _-¿Y si primero nos escuchas a nosotras?-_ Preguntaron dos recién llegadas al lugar de encuentro.

Kise quedó en mute al ver quienes se aparecieron repentinas para pedir hablar _.- ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?-_ Pedía explicación confuso.

 _-No lograbamos entender que pasaba contigo hermano tonto, estábamos preocupadas y este hombre nos contó todo._ \- Regaño a su hermano la primera.

 _-¿Y ustedes que tanto saben? Seguro les inventó algo._

 _-No seas tan ciego y usa la lógica, arma un rompecabezas, nosotras entendimos todo enseguida porque te conocemos, dejate de tonterías y sé valiente. Tú decides a quien creer, pero mas allá de eso tienes que entender que no sirve de nada guardar en una caja el amor, sin eso no vives. A nadie le gusta no ser amado, piensa que estas asustado porque no quieres admitir lo evidente y por ese miedo hace que te confundas tanto.-_ Opinó la segunda de ellas queriendo el bien de su pequeño.

 _-Sabemos bien lo que pasó, fue horrible lo que hizo, lo golpeamos y todo. Pero nuestra experiencia en estas cosas y además como te conocemos de bien, nos hizo comprenderlos a ambos. Y tienen que escucharse, esta persona no es mala, solo un poco torpe y cometió errores que cualquier ser humano puede cometer.-_ Acotó de vuelta la primera y para darle un toque final dijo algo mas: _-Mira su carita, esta peor que un trapo mojado.-_ Apretó los cachetes de Daiki y haciéndole seña a su cómplice para que se acerque, ambas dieron en este un abrazo una de cada lado.

 _-¡Y-ya es suficiente! ¡Ustedes dos se van! Esto lo arreglaré yo mismo.-_ Gritó Kise sintiendo vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento último tan tonto de estas.

 _-Bye Ryo, te queremos.-_ Saludaron ambas rápido mientras se retiraban.

 _-¿Qué rayos fue lo de hace un momento? Esas dos idiotas...-_ Se preguntó Kise en voz alta.

 _-Lo siento por contarles, la verdad no esperaba lo que dirían o harían.-_ Se avergonzó un poco llevando su mano a la nuca.

Kise estaba asustado, mas confundido que nunca porque lo que sus hermanas dijeron era verdad, tenía que ser valiente y ser un poco mas listo, pensar que es lo que quería. Ahora quería encontrar esa valentía de poder enfrentar todo esto. Aomine al ver que aquel miraba al suelo pensando lo que le acababan de reprochar sentía que había tomado una buena decisión en buscar a personas tan honestas que lo ayuden.

 _*"Y en ese lapso, entre su silencio y el mio, notaba como temblaba sin soltar una palabra y alzando la vista para mirar si encontraba en mi dudas o miedo, pero no, yo estaba bien seguro de lo que quería. Y esa seguridad él podía verla claramente, y otra persona también, que de la nada se apareció para poner de su parte"*_

 _-Hola Kise-kun ¿Tienes un momento?-_ Saludó una voz conocidísima para ellos y como llamó sus atenciones, ambos voltearon a ver que justo detrás de ellos estaba Kuroko.

 _-¿Kurokocchi? ¿Qué andas haciendo tu aquí?_

 _-Vine porque alguien necesitaba ayuda y parecía desesperado._

 _-No me digas que recurrió a ti también...-_ Miró a Daiki con recelo.

 _-Sí, me ha contado todo. Pero no he venido a opinar sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes, solamente quiero cuestionar algo, piensa Kise ¿Por qué se molesta en buscar ayuda de secundarios para poder ser escuchado? Eso es algo que Aomine-kun no lo haría. Algo tan simple como eso hizo darme cuenta que este hombre siente mucho por tí, te ama y eso no se discute. Él mismo, mientras hablábamos de lo que pasaba dijo algo que lo recuerdo una y otra vez porque es una hermosa frase "Con Kise conocí lo que creí que no existía". Es tan idiota que no se ha dado cuenta lo que el amor hizo con él. Está buscando y usando todos sus recursos, acudiendo a la ayuda de los demás porque su corazón esta diciendo algo muy evidente. El te ama y quiere protegerte, olvido su orgullo por tí..._

 _-Tetsu, estoy sorprendido... creo que tus palabras fueron las adecuadas y no solo para Kise, sino para mi mismo. Si, tuve que abandonar el orgullo y lo volvería a hacer con tal de Kise este bien. Eres un gran amigo, gracias.-_ Agradeció Aomine acariciando el cabello celeste del pequeño.

- _De todas formas esto no significa que este de tu lado. Tu torpeza te llevó a esto, has hecho mal y si tengo que elegir de que lado ponerme por la problemática que estan enfrentando, estoy del lado de Kise-kun en cuanto a razón de enojarme, por hacerlo sufrir. Pero también siempre intento ser comprensivo y estaría bien que seas escuchado por Kise-kun. Al fin y al cabo él tiene la última palabra. Si quiere odiarte que lo haga, pero yo sugeriría que antes te escuchara._

 _-Kurokocchi, también agradezco que hayas dado tu punto de vista y que te hayas puesto de mi lado en esto. Es doloroso saber que era todo una mentira. El problema es que ya se que es lo que quiere decir, viene a advertirme sobre Natsuki, que ella es la que miente y demás tonterías para que yo dude de mi pareja pero ¿Cómo creerle y a quién? No tengo testigos y tampoco estoy seguro de que esto sea real, puede ser una nueva trampa para que yo vuelva a caer._

 _-¿Qué no hay testigos? Si los hay, y esas somos nosotras._

Kise escuchó una voz de mujer que emitía aquello. Levantó la vista dejando de mirar a Kuroko impactándose al ver una cantidad de mujercitas familiares que eran testigos de algo importante.

 _-Primero que nada, hemos reflexionado con respecto a nuestro comportamiento inapropiado y te debemos una disculpa enorme por disfrutar el invadir tu privacidad, no fue solo Aomine, nosotras estábamos involucradas y lo sabes. Eso es porque somos fanáticas tuyas que no miden el amor que tienen a su ídolo. Incluso ahora sentimos que deberíamos correr y abalanzarnos sobre tí. Yo solo soy la voz de todo el club de fans y queremos aclarar este terrible malentendido. Ya no vamos a comportarnos de una manera imbécil. Apreciamos y queremos la felicidad de nuestro ídolo. Por eso al no escucharnos por las redes sociales, que las has dejado ausentes, queríamos además de disculparnos, contarte la verdad._

 _-¿Verdad? ¿A caso alguien les pagó para esto? No estoy entendiendo nada, ya no se que es verdad o mentira...-_ Decía Kise, dolido, sin ganas de querer escuchar.

 _-Aomine ni nadie nos pagó, ambos son víctimas en todo esto y creemos tener una gran parte de la culpa por ello. Incluso esto, ni el mismo Daiki lo sabe._

Ryota volvió a su silencio, esta vez no quería escapar, quería tratar de comprender como dijo Kuroko y ser valiente como plantearon sus hermanas. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no solo Aomine, sino varias personas necesitaban ser escuchadas por él y eso no se lo esperó.

 _-Bien, tu sabes que Natsuki era una fanática tuya, actualmente tu "novia", pero estas con una tipa peligrosa, obsesionada contigo de manera tal que involucro a toda esta gente en esto. Al principio la aceptamos, era una mas del club, llegó a ser la líder por ser la mas cercana, tú ya la reconocías siempre estaba detrás tuyo preguntando o queriendo algo. Luego se le ocurrió esa tontería de invadir en tu vida privada ¡Claro que aceptamos! ¿A quién no le gustaría saber tanto sobre lo que ama? Un poco de información de mas no era mala. Contrató a Aomine porque bueno... ya sabes esa parte de la historia, la has vivido. ¡Ella nos mintió y manipulo! Nunca quiso ser una fanática mas del club, ya venía preparada para hacer todo lo que llegó a hacer. Tu sabes que es de clase alta, ella fue capaz de pagar todo, por eso iban a citas lujosas, por eso contrato a un hombre ingenuo para tenerte a tí. Creemos que Natsuki tiene que venir a dar una explicación sobre cosas que no cierran en esta historia._

 _-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Dejen en paz a Kise de una maldita vez!-_ Reprocho sulfurada una mujer muy esperada por todos en ese bendito lugar de encuentro.

 _-Natsuki... ellas dicen ser testigos de que mientes.-_ Habló por fin Ryota.

 _-¿Y donde están las pruebas? ¡Claro que no! ¿Tu les crees?_

 _-Chicas... parece que no quiere ver la realidad ¿Y si la bajamos de las nubes? -_ Dijeron unas muy indignadas y enfurecidas fanáticas que no soportaban esos comportamientos de niña caprichosa. Hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella simplemente para intimidarla. Y Ryo, por supuesto, no intervino, estaba en un estado de reflexión consigo mismo, había demasiadas cosas que desencajaban con Natsuki y a la vez, además de no intervenir, estaba esperando una respuesta de ella ¿Qué pensaba decir para defenderse esta vez?

Y en un nuevo silencio entre tantas personas, volvió a adentrarse en un pensamiento que no coordinaba con esta locura que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Estaba dudando si realmente amaba a esa mujer.

Con ella no se le erizaba la piel, con ella no parecía estar sumergido en confort, no sentía libertad total de expresión, no sentía ese cosquilleo interno.

 _No sentía._

 _Pero él ¡Mierda que con él si!_

Solo estaba reteniendo a una mujer a su lado como un despecho así olvidarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos...

La realidad volvía a despertarlo, dejó sus dudas mirando la escena nuevamente. Natsuki rodeada de niñas muy enojadas, imaginó lo peor, pero seguía esperando que ella hable. Pidió a sus fanáticas que rompan el círculo para poder acercarse y con su cara mas seria volver a preguntar sobre el asunto que tanto lo confundía. _-¿Tu eres la verdadera acosadora? ¿Nos has mentido a todos?_

Ya sin poder seguir soportando esas miradas que la acorralaban, la aterraban, haciéndola sentir desnuda, sumada la última pregunta. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas acompañadas de gritos como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

 _-¡Si! ¡si! He hecho esto porque te quería conmigo. Lo había conseguido con todo eso que ellos te contaron. Pagué, mentí, manipulé, extorsioné a esos idiotas y lo hice por ti porque te amo desde hace tantos años... Yo era quién dejaba los regalos o cartas que resaltaran en tus casilleros, era quien te observaba por detrás, entre sombras cuando no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarme. Tenía mis planes perfectos, me esforcé tanto para que algo tan descabellado fallara y fue confiar en ese hombre.-_ Apuntó a Daiki con su dedo índice. - _Fui tan ciega de no darme cuenta de que él y tu..._ \- Sus lágrimas no paraban y cayó de rodillas al suelo porque un peso se liberó despues de decir la verdad sobre esa devoción por Kise y esa frustración al saber que nunca iba a poder estar a la altura de Aomine.

Ryota al principio pensó que no estaba asimilando lo que ella acababa de decir, pero en verdad sí. Tenía muy en claro lo que escuchó y lo que pensó. Coincidía, tenía sentido, por fin despertaba a su nuevo Kise Ryota, otro mas, el definitivo, que no va a actuar como en el pasado, la experiencia lo ayudó. Tuvo la sutileza de acercarse a ella un poco mas y pedir a los demás privacidad haciendo que desde lejos vean igualmente la escena donde él entregaba un pañuelo a la muchachita para que seque sus lágrimas, dándole un beso en la frente. Se sentía amado, eso lo fortalecía desde siempre, tanto familia, amigos o fans. Aunque nunca se le cruzó que otra forma de amar mas allá, llegaba a hacer tales locuras en las personas, incluso se sentía identificado. Por eso hoy entendía cual era el amor correcto, la persona idónea, que no enloquezca, que no se vaya y sobretodo no deje nunca de amarlo porque el tampoco dejaría de hacerlo.

Los demás lo esperaban. Natsuki ya había escapado corriendo, llorando de dolor por todo ese mal que causo haciéndole pagar caro: alejarse para siempre.

Aomine vio aquello, sentía el alivio mas hermoso que nunca. Kise ya no viviría una mentira ni sufriría. Ahora que ya se había completado su objetivo, se fue.

 _-Gracias Kurokocchi, gracias chicas, y bueno a mis hermanas aunque estén ausentes. Ahora díganme ¿Y... Aomine?_

 _-Cuando Natsuki acabo por soltar la verdad, se retiró. Lo intente detener y su respuesta fue que ya había cumplido el objetivo de hacerte un bien._

Casi como si fuera un instinto, Ryota salió disparado a correr buscando desesperadamente a ese hombre. Y como si algo, una especie de radar mágico, lo guío hasta donde estaba. O quizá no era tan fantástico, tal vez dentro suyo sabía muy bien el camino que Aomine tomaría hasta su casa.

 _-¡Aomine Daiki! ¿Qué crees que haces?-_ Alzó su voz haciendo que el aludido se gire instantáneo.- _¡No puedes irte! ¡No debes irte! ¡No lo permitiré! Yo...-_ Y aún agitado por tanto correr, se enderezó mirando al suelo, tomándose el rostro con las manos, tratando de contener esas lágrimas que estaban asomándose. Entonces Daiki reaccionó fugaz en tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo para que no colapse o decaiga. Tenía esa necesidad de querer contenerlo.

 _-Lo sé, es difícil elegir a quien creer a veces, hasta que lo ves con tus propios ojos. Jamás acabas de conocer por completo a las personas. Confío en que puedas conseguir a alguien mejor.-_ Estaba despidiéndose. Supuso que Kise lo buscó para pedir una disculpa o agradecer, o ambas.

 _-No digas eso por favor, ya lo sé. Estoy aquí por algo que no tiene nada que ver con esas tonteras sobre que eras un acosador ¡No te quiero considerar eso a partir de ahora! Hoy me has demostrado que eras otro. Agh, eso ya no importa. Y estas equivocado, esto va mas allá de ver con tus propios ojos. Este impulso de perseguirte hasta aquí es una muestra._

Su oyente esta vez no contestó rápido a esas últimas palabras, seguía manteniendo ese abrazo saludable que calmaba los corazones doloridos, mientras acariciaba ese bendito cabello ajeno. Porque quería continuar sin contestar, solo proteger al menos por última vez, y si era posible, hacer que se tranquilizara. Era el final, quería aprovechar ese momento tibio, agridulce que lo hacía pensar de una manera egoísta otra vez. Es que no puede escapar de su egoísmo, es parte de él y era lógico que luche entre querer decirle lo que siente quedándose o retirarse porque lo justo era pagar un castigo de aquel mal que causó.

Ryota lo sabía. Comprendía que Daiki cargaba con la enorme culpa pero quería liberarlo de eso. No lo buscó para agradecer, ni para disculpar, quería decir algo diferente.

 _-Te repito, no estoy aquí por lo pasado. Llegué hasta tí porque eres tú.-_ Se soltó de los brazos que lo atrapaban, mirándolo con sus ojos avellana llenos de la misma seguridad que Aomine había mostrado cuando quería ser escuchado.

 _-¿Yo? ¿Qué soy yo?-_ Preguntó intrigado.

 _-El que me hacer sentir tanto, en otras palabras, el único correspondido para amarme._

Eso bastó para que Daiki quede silenciado, sorprendido de esas oraciones que aquel dijo porque eran las mismas tan deseadas de querer escuchar. Como si un sueño se hiciera realidad.

Kise no tuvo la necesidad de contar que estuvo con Natsuki por despecho para olvidar a su verdadero amor. Tampoco sobre el sufrimiento, ni el odio mezclado con rencor que lo enveneno esos meses que pasaron. No había motivos para hablar del pasado, esa etapa cerró porque en el presente lo que mas quería era hacerle saber a ese hombre que es él.

 _Es él un capacitado para amarlo_

 _Es el amor que sienten mutuo, puro, egoísta y correspondido._

 _Son ellos quienes se eligieron._

Personas totalmente conectadas no necesitan decir mas palabras cuando esta todo tan claro dentro de esas miradas que resplandecen hablando por si solas haciendo que sus manos se entrelacen y sus labios se encuentren mientras pensaban lo mismo:

 _"Es él"_


End file.
